Fathers and Daughters
by missblueeyes63
Summary: Four fearless fathers all veteran SRU Officers spend some quality time with their remarkable daughters. How the annual 'no teacups or tiaras' camping trip becomes a 'father daughter' camping trip. Set about ten years into the future from the end of the show. What could possibly go wrong? Well with a history like Sam Braddock almost anything.
1. IMPS Request or I'll Talk to Your Uncles

**Fathers and Daughters**

* * *

 _ **Summary:** Four fearless fathers all veteran SRU Officers spend some quality time with their remarkable daughters. How the annual 'no teacups or tiaras' camping trip becomes a 'father daughter' camping trip. Set about ten years into the future from the end of the show. What could go wrong?_

 _ **A/N:** Set about ten years into the future from the end of the show. Wasn't sure exactly how much age difference between Izzy and Sadie so took some liberty with ages and made them almost two years apart. I wanted all the girls to be pre-teens and about the same age so Wordy got a fourth daughter just after Sadie was born to make this work._

 _I do not own Flashpoint nor any of the characters from that series. I do own my original characters (OC)._

* * *

 **IMPS Request or I'll Talk to Your Uncles**

* * *

 _ **Braddock Home**_

How could he say no? If someone had told him twelve years ago he would be considering this he would have laughed at them. But those eyes. Those lovely sable brown eyes. So like her mother's, full of fire, strength and determination. All four foot five inches of her body tense standing with her feet apart and hands on hips. Her head cocked to the side, her lower lip held by her upper teeth, again so much like Jules. Waiting. Daring him to say no.

Sighing Sam replied "Sadie I'll talk to your Uncles Ed, Spike and Wordy. No promises though."

Eyes brightening and smiling ten and a half year old Sadie's stance melted as she ran to her dad and launched herself at him "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you dad. You won't regret it. I promise."

Hugging Sadie and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead he set her down. She scampered off upstairs to her room to get ready for a sleepover tonight.

Sam grabbed his bag and called out "Jules I'm leaving. I'll see you in fourteen if all goes well."

"Hang on there soldier, no leaving yet" Jules said slowly walking from the kitchen to the front door.

Sam gave her a WOW smile. He would never in this lifetime get used to the fact that this beautiful, strong, intelligent woman had agreed to marry his sorry ass. He was damned lucky.

"Jules I'm running late. Spike has been on a prank spree. The guy is a perpetual kid. I need to get there before he does something to the rookie again. Melissa is getting a little out of sorts with it all. Not that I don't blame her though, it will be the fifth prank and she's only been on the team two weeks" Sam said shrugging his bag to his shoulder.

Smiling she said "This won't take long." She reached up and put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him passionately.

Sam thought yeah right; this won't take long, my ass. If Jules keeps this up he just might miss workout altogether. Well at least workout with the team that is. He was not immune to her charms and wrapped his arms around her tightly and returned the kiss measure for measure.

Finally after several minutes pulling away slightly in a husky voice Sam groaned out "Jules."

Jules laughed lightly "Good to know that after so many years I still have that effect on you."

She stepped back and lightly jabbed his arm. "Have a good shift. Keep the peace." She handed him a large zipper bag with cookies "You can always threaten Spike with getting no cookies if he pranks the rookie again."

Laughing Sam said "Thanks Jules. That just might work" as he headed out of the house on the way to the barn.

* * *

 _ **Lane Home**_

Closing the door behind him Ed stopped at the foot of the stairs. He was exhausted and looking up at the stairs it seemed too much of an effort to climb them. He was getting too old for this he thought some days. He turned left instead and headed for the living room couch. Collapsing then sprawling out on it.

Ahhhhhh. Quiet, peace and quiet and no running required.

He had just dozed off when he was jarred awake by loud sugary sweet pop music blaring from upstairs. Izzy. He groaned.

Ed had forgotten tonight was the night he and Sophie had said she could invite twelve girlfriends for a birthday sleep over, one for every year. No quiet will be had tonight. He briefly wondered if he could sneak out to Jules, Wordy's or Spike's homes since their daughters would all be here tonight. No Sophie would kill him.

He rolled off the couch as Izzy bounded down the stairs.

"Dad you're home" came the gleeful high-pitched squeal as Izzy made a beeline for him and hugged him.

Ed wrapped his arms around his now twelve year old daughter. It still warmed his heart the way she greeted him. He was not looking forward to the teen years. Those with Clark had been very painful. Preteen was great.

"Happy Birthday Izzy. How was your day?" Ed asked truly interested pulling her to the couch and sitting down.

Izzy launched into a detailed explanation of everything that had occurred since she woke this morning "… and so Sadie said that she was going to ask her dad today. What do you think?"

Ed wasn't sure how he felt about it. Sure he had done that with Clark, many times, but he was a boy. He mentally checked himself. What was he thinking? Jules would punch him hard if she EVER heard him say that out loud. "I don't know Izzy. I'll have to talk to your Uncles Wordy, Sam and Spike. I'll let you know soon."

Bouncing up from the couch Izzy said "Thanks dad. Gotta go help mom finish the snacks for tonight."

Ed watched her go and smiled. Oh to be so young and have that boundless energy again. He lay back down on the couch. An hour, he had an hour until his house was full of screaming, giggling girls.

Luckily the couch was on the approved, appropriate napping locations list. He grinned at the stray thought from long ago. Sam sure found some strange places to nap when he first started with SRU. He drifted off for a cat-nap.

Sophie rounded the corner to say hi to Ed since Izzy told her he was home. She stood a few moments watching him sleep. She picked up the light throw blanket and covered him.

Poor man tonight would be tough for him with eleven little girls invading the house. But at least he could sleep in tomorrow since he was off shift. She placed a light kiss on his forehead and left him to catch a few moments rest.

* * *

 _ **Wordsworth Home**_

"Paisley, Dad says you need to hurry up" Allie called out. How come it took her sister so long to get ready? She was a tomboy, it wasn't like she had to do her hair and nails or figure out which outfit to wear.

Pulling her long brunette hair into a ponytail ten year old Paisley said "Allie, tell Dad I'm trying to find my glove. Sadie, Izzy, Mona and me want to play catch at Izzy's party tonight."

"Already told. This what you were looking for?" Wordy laughed as he entered his daughter's room holding a glove.

She stopped rummaging in her closet and said "Where'd you find it Dad? I've been looking for it for a week."

Wordy tossed her the glove and said "You left it in the back of the minivan. Found it when I cleaned it out this afternoon."

He looked at Allie who shared the same room with Paisley. Two girls so diametrically different. Sixteen year old Allie was all girly, girl like his other daughters. Her half of the room all pink and frills. Ten year old Paisley on the other hand was into sports of all sorts. Her half of the room reflected that.

"Allie, you sure you don't want to go to Izzy's party tonight? She did invite you" Wordy asked.

"Dad, they're such little girls. Sides my friend Mary and I want to go to Jenny's and hangout. Mom said I could. She said Izzy wouldn't mind. I asked Izzy too, she's okay with it cause we are gonna see each other at the annual BBQ in a few weeks anyways" Allie answered.

Paisley finished packing "Hey Dad, I forgot I was supposed to ask you today …"

"He's just gonna say no Paisley so don't waste your breath" Allie interrupted.

Wordy cleared his throat and looked at Allie meaningfully.

Allie rolled her eyes and said "Sooorrrie for interrupting you Paisley."

"Whatever Allie. Anyways Dad Sadie, Izzy, Mona and I wanted to know if …"

Loud music from the other room blared drowning out Paisley's request. Wordy excused himself to deal with either Hollie or Lilly who were playing their music so loud it could be heard all the way to Timbuktu.

Several minutes later they were in the car just the two of them and Paisley had finished her question. "Paisley I'm gonna have to ask what your Uncles Spike, Ed and Sam think about that. Sounds like great fun though. Let's see what Uncle Ed has to say when we get to his house."

Paisley smiled broadly as she lightly juggled the baseball from one hand to another "Mom said that you would like the idea. But that Uncle Ed might not."

Stopped at an intersection Wordy glanced back at his fourth daughter. The light turned green and he faced forward again thinking. I'm a lucky man to have five wonderful girls in my life. Shelly, Lilly, Hollie, Allie and Paisley. Lucky, so lucky.

* * *

 _ **Scarlatti Car**_

"Spike, I know you think that sounds fun and all but you really need to let up on Mel. Enough with the pranks. She's gonna think you don't like her or something" Winnie scolded as she drove.

Spike smiled mischievously "But it's a really good prank you have to admit. And we haven't had a rookie to prank in so long."

Laughing at her forever boy husband Winnie said "Yes it is, but why don't you play it on one of the others. Sam maybe. Get Melissa to help with it and make her feel more like one of the team."

Winnie checked the rearview mirror and saw their nine year old daughter twisting her long black hair deep in thought. "MonaLisa what's got you so serious?"

Rolling her eyes "Mom you promised, just Mona. Geez, why did you let Dad name me MonaLisa. All the kids tease me about it."

Spike turned in the front seat to peer at his lovely daughter. Serious now he said "When you were born you had such an enigmatic smile it fit perfectly. It still does mia bella figlia _(my lovely daughter)._ Especially when you are deep in thought. So what's up?"

Mona smiled at her dad. He was always so fun to be around but got so serious about her name. She loved writing computer programs with him. The last two nights he was teaching her how to write a simple game program. She was sad he had to go to work tonight. They were so close to finishing it.

"I just wish we finished the game program last night. Gonna be a long time until we get a chance to work on it again" Mona said.

Spike smiled at his daughter "Tell you what; I know tonight you are going to Izzy's party. But tonight I'll set up a page where we can share code back and forth this week. Won't be exactly the same but we can make progress."

"Che suona papà grat" _(That sounds great dad)_ Mona spoke in Italian to please her dad.

Spike reached over and patted her knee.

Winnie glanced at Spike. Mona had him wrapped around her little finger, especially when she spoke Italian. She remembered what Mona had asked her to do so she asked "So Spike has anyone's schedule changed or are you, Sam, Ed and Wordy still on for your annual camping trip?"

He was about to answer when Mona piped up "Papà, Izzy, Sadie, Paisley e volevo sapere se potevamo venire con voi in viaggio annuale campeggio. Per favore."  
(Dad, Izzy, Paisley, Sadie and I wanted to know if we could come with you on the annual camping trip. Please.)

Spike looked to Winnie "You put her up to this didn't you?"

Winnie just smiled and said "No it was completely the IMPS that came up with it."

"Are you sure that is something you want to do? We will be roughing it, no computers and no phones." Spike asked skeptically.

Mona shook her head yes vigorously.

"I'll have to talk to your Uncles Sam, Ed and Wordy. I'll start with Uncle Sam when I get to the barn" Spike replied.

Mona grinned at him.

Spike gave MonaLisa a huge smile back. He loved when she smiled like that. He would do almost anything to get her to smile.

Winnie stopped in front of the barn. Spike leaned over and kissed Winnie. Then he patted her belly "You sure you are going to be alright alone tonight Winnie?"

"Spike quit worrying I'm only six months along. And I won't be alone" she rubbed her hand on her stomach "Our son will be with me. Now go you're gonna be late."

When Spike opened the back door to grab his bag and hug Mona goodbye Winnie reminded him "No more pranking Mel. You never know what a woman will do for revenge."

As she drove away she saw in the rearview mirror his shocked expression. He hadn't considered that Melissa might just get him back for all his pranks. Such a boy, one of the things she loved most about him.

Mona piped up "Thanks mom for suggesting I ask in Italian. Do you think Dad and the Uncles will say yes?"

Winnie smiled "I think the IMPS will get their way."

She thought IMPS. Something the four girls started calling themselves when they realized the first letters of their names spelled out that word. They truly were imps.

All within three years of each other, so different but also so many similarity. Probably because they spent so much time together. They sure made life interesting for their fathers.


	2. Pranks & Parties

**Pranks & Parties**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ**_ _ **–**_ _ **Briefing Room**_

Paperwork, ugh. I hate paperwork the Sergeant of Team Two thought as he shuffled through the three weeks' worth of backlog files he had to review. Some days I think I should just go back to being a TL. Heck of a lot less paperwork. A scowl on his face, he dug into the paperwork at the briefing room table.

Spike whispered to Melissa "Okay. Now for this to work, I need you to get the Sarge outta the briefing room for about five minutes."

Looking dubious at three of her team mates Mel replied "Should I really be part of this. I mean I'm like still on probation and he's so..." She wanted to say strict, unrelentingly, angry, distance, or even scary but didn't for fear of alienating her new team mates who seemed to like their dour and hard Sarge.

Her first day two weeks ago was the first time she had met the Sarge. He had not been part of the selection team. He had left that to the Team Leader. Geez he so intense she thought. In the last two weeks she never saw Sarge smile, not once, he just wore a scowl.

Mel swallowed the lump in her throat "He might get rid of me."

Spike shook his head no.

Dale snickered lightly then said "Absolutely not. He's gonna know who planned this. Spike will take all the blame but you will get to know you helped. It's not easy to get him you know. Spike's failed a hundred more times than he's succeeded."

Mel looked at Dale as he spoke and then turned to her blonde, blue eyed team mate. He also smiled warmly and nodded encouragingly to her. What was his name again she wondered? Her only partner for the past two weeks had been Dale and this blonde guy was out the past two weeks due to an injury.

Dale's last comment had shocked her. Spike tried to prank the Sarge a lot? Did he have a death wish or just want to get fired?

The Sarge could bore into you with those eyes when you screwed up. He had such high standards for this team. They drilled and drilled and drilled the past two weeks. Still unsure but wanting to be accepted by her new team Mel stammered out "But how do I get him out?"

Her three teammates thought for a moment. A small part of Mel wondered if they were setting her up to get kicked off the team, especially with all the pranks played on her this week.

The TL did all the interviews and picked her but did the rest of the team like her? Did the Sarge? She was usually so good at reading people but the last two weeks had shaken her confidence a bit. It was tough being the rookie of a team that had been together for so long without a new member.

Spike smiled "Oh I know who will help. Hang on." Spike pulled out his phone, stepped away from them and made a call. He was laughing when he hung up and came back to them."Okay here's what you do Mel." Spike whispered the instructions.

Mel nodded again dubious this tactic would work on their tough Sarge. She waited as Spike, Dale and the blonde, damn what was his name again, headed away to hide.

Walking dejectedly or what she hoped appeared dejectedly into the briefing room Mel approached the Sarge. Modulating her tone to sound sad and upset she said "Sarge can we talk?" She stood there waiting he didn't acknowledge to her. Great she's invisible she thought. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Spike wave her on to try again. A little louder she said "Sarge?"

"Melissa, what do you need?" the Sarge asked without looking up from the mountain of paperwork in front of him.

She heard the slight irritation in his voice. Doing what Spike told her to do would not be all that far from the truth for her right about now. Act nervous and uncomfortable like you're afraid to talk to him about something Spike had told her.

"Um, well" Mel hesitantly looked around.

The Sarge noticed her uncomfortable behavior. He looked at her, his face looked a bit weary but his tone was even and maybe a bit distracted she thought when he asked "What?"

"Well, um" she looked around again. "Can we just go outside to talk a moment. I'm …" Mel looked round again.

Sarge was picking up she wanted to say something but not here. He rose and said "Yeah, I need a break from all this paperwork anyways."

They headed out of the briefing room. Once they rounded the corner Spike and Dale entered the room and flipped over the Sarge's chair. They fiddled with it and then found their own seats. They started a fake argument about hockey teams.

A few minutes later the Sarge and Mel entered the room "Thanks Sarge. That helps."

He gave her a nod in response. Then she saw the Sarge give Spike a pointed look like he was upset with him. Mel sat in her chair as the blonde entered the room and sat near Spike. The blonde started asking Spike something about his daughter.

Mel was lost in thought wow that had gone way different then she had first imagined. She was rethinking the last two weeks. When she had followed Spike's advice to complain about the pranks played on her as part of the ruse to get him outside Sarge had changed 180 degrees on her.

He seemed truly concerned about her and how the team was treating her. Sarge he said it was Spike's way to welcome a new member but he would speak to him about it and get him to stop. He reassured her that it meant she was liked by the team.

Mel shifted her focus to the Sarge. He was standing at the front of the room shuffling the mountain of paperwork off to the side. She could now see that the anger she had been reading for the past few weeks was mixed with weariness. Strange. Mel glanced at the other guys on the team and could see Spike, Dale and the blonde guy trying to hold back smirks and act natural.

"Okay team" the Sarge said starting briefing. "Wait where's Craig?"

"He's doing the Timmy's run he'll be here in a few minutes" Spike relayed.

"Okay, guess I'll wait a moment to start the briefing then" the Sarge responded.

Mel watched as the Sarge dropped into his chair just as Craig rounded the corner carrying two trays holding six coffees. As the Sarge's body weight was applied to the seat of the chair an air horn shrieked into the silence.

Startled the Sarge flipped over backwards out of the chair and landed hard on his butt. The coffee trays Craig were holding went flying into the air. Coffee splattered around the entire entrance as cups went flying and hit the floor.

Rising from the floor the Sarge roared "Spike you're a dead man" as he lunged at Spike.

Spike twisted out of his reach, sprinted out of the room and down the hall laughing uncontrollably with Sam close on his heels.

Mel looked wide eyed at Dale and the blonde, Mike that was his name. Both were laughing uncontrollably watching their Sergeant race after their Team Leader.

She heard the thud down the hallway. Christ, Sarge was mad. Spike would be dead. She gulped. If Spike told she was part of this she'd surely be off the team. Mel sat worried, dreading the Sarge's return.

Sam was sitting on Spike's chest after taking him down with a flying tackle. Both were in hysterics. Sam finally moved off of Spike and sat against the wall catching his breath and trying to stop laughing. "Christ Spike, you nearly gave me a heart attack. God damn."

Spike rolled over and got to his knees then stood and reached out a hand to Sam. Still chuckling "You can blame Winnie. I was gonna pull that on Mel but Winnie reminded me of how good the ladies are at getting us back for our pranks. Would have been taking unacceptable risk to pull it on Mel."

Taking the offered hand and rising Sam gave a lop-side grin and put his arm around Spike "Thanks buddy, I actually really needed that. Feels good to laugh again." Cocking his head to the side he continued "But you do realize revenge is best served cold."

Spike looked at Sam happy to see his good humor restored. It had been a very tough month for him. First John made the decision to leave their team after getting shot. It was minor but John said he was getting too old for this shit and decided to retire early.

Then three weeks ago Jules was injured on a call with Team One. She was still out recuperating. That one hit Sam the hardest. It always did when she was hurt and he wasn't there to protect her.

Sam had taken several days off to care for Jules. Unfortunately it coincided with the trails and interviews to replace John. Sam had reluctantly handed off the responsibility for running all that to Spike.

Spike had shared all the results, the teams input and Sam made the decision. But Sam had felt bad that he could not meet personally with Mel even though he fully trusted Spike to handle it. And if that was not already enough for Sam to deal with, Mike was injured when Sam was off those few days to care for Jules.

His friend did not change over the years and he knew Sam felt responsible for all of them. It turned Sam into a dour, exacting person at work the last few weeks. Sam had drilled them hard raising standards because he was pissed Mike and John had been injured under his command and worried about Jules too.

All things were totally out of his control. But that never mattered to Sam, he still felt responsible. And it always took him a while to process and let it go.

So it was good to see Sam laugh again. Spike decided he'd have to thank Winnie for the suggestion to prank Sam instead of Mel.

Pulling on Spike, Sam said smiling broadly "We better get back to the team" and they headed back to the briefing room still chuckling.

As they neared the conference room Mel watched disbelievingly as her Sarge and TL walked back grinning, laughing and shoving each other like little boys.

She overheard her Sarge laugh saying "That probably shocked the hell out of the rookie. You know Spike, one day we should probably act more mature since _we are_ Sergeant and TL of Team Two."

Spike's eyes widened in mock horror and he shook his head vehemently "Never, never say that again Samtastic, never. Unthinkable." Spike saw Craig drenched in coffee scowling at him. He laughed "Sorry buddy, you were an unintended victim."

Craig pointed at Spike and with authority and a hint of humor and stated "You Sir are cleaning this up" as he motioned to the coffee strewn floor. He strode off to the locker room to change with his boots making a squishing noise with each step.

That started a whole other round of laughter. Spike, Dale, Mike and Mel went to get the mops and buckets. Twenty minutes later everyone was situated at the briefing table.

Sam took a sip of the barn made coffee, terrible, tasted like boiled boot, but better than nothing. He grinned at Spike, revenge awaited him. He placed the air horn on the table as a reminder of the earlier antics. Sam stood and went to his back pack and took out a bag with six cookies. He turned back to the team. Sam passed one out to Mel, Dale, and Mike.

When he came to Craig and Spike he handed two to Craig and said "Spike's punishment for orchestrating today's entertainment is that Craig gets his cookie."

Craig looked at Spike with a smug look and said "Boss, your wife's cookies are worth wearing coffee any day."

Spike sat back, arms crossed dejectedly.

Sam sat down and began giving the team the start of shift briefing. Midway through briefing Sam nonchalantly broke the last cookie in half and handed half to Spike. The guys shared a look and both grinned.

Melissa watched the entire thing eating one of the best cookies she'd ever had. She finally relaxed almost completely. She had seen the exacting standards her Sarge and TL required from the team in the last two weeks and had been worried.

But today she saw the human side of them. The Sarge in front of her now was a very different man. There was a boyish smile and a light in his eyes that was not there for the past weeks. She wondered at the change. This was gonna be an interesting team to be on.

The team broke into partners for the day. Mel waited in foray for Spike as he reviewed a few things with Sarge before they headed out. As she waited she was looking over the plaques on the wall. There were so many. SRU had a distinguished past.

Mel's eyes landed on one and she moved closer to examine it. It was nearly eleven years old. Wow she remembered that day. She was in tenth grade that year. The actions of the first responders that day inspired her to become a constable then strive for SRU.

As she looked at the picture of Team One that accompanied the plaque she recognized her instructor Greg Parker. Wow he was the Sergeant of that team, cool. There were Ed Lane and Jules Callaghan who were now Sergeant Lane and TL Callaghan of Team One. The other two were Sam Braddock and Mike Scarlatti, wow they hadn't changed that much in ten years.

That explained a lot between her Sarge and TL. Apparently they knew each other a long time. Parker had built and led an awesome team back then. There were still a few stories bantered around in the Academy about how tight knit that team was.

For so long everyone strove to get on Team One. But a few years ago that changed. Shortly after Braddock and Scarlatti took over command of Team Two. Now there were two teams that were constantly neck in neck on stats and everyone vied for a place on. She smiled and was damned glad they had selected her for Team Two.

Spike came up to her "Ready?"

Mel replied "Yeah." Then started to move and stopped and pointed at the old picture "Hey I wanted to ask you. If you knew Sarge so long why did you have to call someone for help to get him out of the room? It worked like a charm. I was surprised Sarge responded exactly like you said he would."

Spike grinned "Sam's tough to read sometimes but his wife always knows exactly what works."

Mel looked at him stunned "His wife would tell you that? She would help you prank her husband?"

His eyes settled on the old Team One photo and a wistful look crossed his face followed by a huge grin "Oh yeah, Jules would help, she always helps."

Spike knew Mel would infer one thing while he was thinking quite another. Jules always knew exactly what Sam needed. When he had told her he wanted to prank Sam today Jules had been ecstatic. She said Sam needed something to make him smile and break his tension.

Today was a day of surprises for Mel. Seeing Spike's gaze on the photo something clicked. Mel asked "Jules? You mean Jules Callaghan is Sarge's wife?"

Taken aback at her shock a moment he shook it off. Yeah it wasn't talked about much for years now. People tended to forget because they were always professional, no PDAs at work and Jules still used her maiden name at work. So often the rookies had no clue they were married. Spike enlightened her.

Spike tapped on the plaque "That was the day they got married. We nearly lost both of them and the Boss that day. The Boss almost died due to gun shots. Sam almost died when the bomb he was defusing went off. Jules was nearly crushed when things shifted as she saved some kids. She was pregnant with Sadie then too."

Mel just looked at her TL, wow.

Mentioning Sadie reminded him about MonaLisa's request so he called out loudly "Hey Sam."

"Yeah buddy" Sam said walking out of the briefing room and over to them with Mike in tow.

Spike started "MonaLisa asked if we could ..."

"… take the IMPS with us camping" Sam finished smiling. "Sadie asked the same thing. What do you think? Change from 'no teacups and tiaras' to a 'father daughter' trip?"

"I like the idea. They are all growing up too fast" Spike said.

"Izzy turned twelve today. Ed's in for the teenage years shortly. Would be nice to spend time with them while they still think we hung the moon and stars." Sam said thinking of Sadie's sweet face.

Spike was thinking of MonaLisa's smile and said "The only one we will need to convince will be Ed. Wordy would be on onboard with it in a heartbeat. That man does anything and everything for those girls. Nail polish, need I say more?"

Sam snorted "And you don't for Mona. All Mona has to do is smile at you or speak a few words of Italian and you are dough in her hands."

Spike laughed "Pot calling kettle black. Takes only one glimpse of Sadie's eyes and you melt like butter."

"We can talk Ed tomorrow when we pick up Sadie and Mona from the sleep over. Oh by the way, you and Jules are so in trouble. I know she is bored at home. But seriously buddy, did you have to entertain her by calling her to profile me?" Sam asked.

"You know me. I always go right to the source. Best way to get information to handle a situation quickly" Spike countered innocently.

Sam just shook his head. Those two would always be cohorts against him but he wouldn't have it any other way. He slapped Spike's back "Let's go, talk about being bored, slow night patrolling is awaiting us."

As the four headed for the SUVs Spike said "You better not have just jinxed us buddy. Too muggy to run tonight."

Sam laughed out loud "Nah, can't. Hee's in jail again."

Spike snorted.

Mel looked at Mike totally confused.

Mike shrugged and said "Long story."

* * *

 _ **Lane Home**_

The decibel level in his house was beyond any hard rock concert he had attended in his youth and it was all set to soprano not a hint of base. And it was only seven of the twelve girls coming tonight.

Ed squeezed the bridge of his nose as he walked to answer the door. What he wouldn't give to be running up thirty flights of stairs or be stuck in ten below freezing rain in a sniper position for hours. Anywhere except here.

Opening the door he saw Jules and Sadie. Sadie gave him a cursory hi and hug then trotted off to the girls.

"That bad already Ed?" Jules asked a smiling and containing laugh. "Looks like you'd rather be facing ten subjects armed with assault rifles with hostages, no eyes and ears in and only one entrance."

Ed snorted. "Wanna come in or are you making a quick escape from this madness?" Ed asked.

Jules turned to leave starting to say "I'll just be …"

Sophie came to the door and saw Jules "Oh no you don't, Jules come in" Sophie reached out and looped Jules arm. "I haven't seen you since you were released. Come sit. Relax. Winnie will be here shortly. We can all talk."

Jules tried to pull slightly away. She thought, dammit Sam, I'll be okay at home alone. This had all the earmarks of him being over protective and roping Sophie and Shel into watching her tonight. "Sophie, I'm just.."

Sophie looked at Jules "Come on. It'll be fun. You'll be able to watch first-hand how mister macho here handles twelve little girls. Should be interesting."

Ed glared at Sophie. Jules laughed. That would be fun. So she changed her mind and followed them into the house. She and Sophie headed for the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later Sophie, Winnie, Jules, Ed and Wordy were all seated at the kitchen table. There was quiet in the house for now as the girls were all out back playing catch and just hanging out.

Wordy looked at Ed and said "Paisley asked me if the IMPS could come on the trip. I think it would be a grand idea."

Ed lifted a brow and glared at Wordy "No. We agreed years ago. No teacups or tiaras ever."

"Come on Ed, it's the IMPS. Before long Izzy is going to be all boy crazy, off to university and then married and out of the house. This would be fun" Wordy cajoled.

Getting up and walking to the back window Ed looked out at the all the girls in the back yard. They had broken up into small groups. The IMPS were all together circled tightly and they looked to be plotting something.

He thought those four got into more trouble together. Too much mischief they could get into camping. He wondered what they were up to now, they were definitely plotting. Mona had that wide eyed look her dad got when he was planning a prank.

Turning to Wordy, Ed said chuckling "Hot Call, IMPS in action again."

Wordy grinned and came to the window "Wonder what's up?" Whatever it was would be interesting.

Wordy and Ed shared a glance. Then they went to sit outback and talk to keep an eye on all the girls. But especially the IMPS.

Jules slowly went to the window after Ed and Wordy went outside. Oh this was gonna be good. She gave Winnie and Sophie a knowing glance.

The IMPS would be going camping. They had been planning this for months and months. Well before they had enlisted their mother's help. They all knew Ed would be the hold out. These girls were organized in their effort to go camping.

One last look at the IMPS and Jules made her way back to the table and sat down.

Sophie saw the grimace Jules made as she sat. So she got up and pulled a chair out, placed a pillow on it and put it near Jules left leg. She said not a word; knew better than that after all these years. Sophie just put the offer out there.

Then Sophie went and grabbed the pitcher of herbal tea and refilled all their glasses. Speaking softly not to be accidentally overheard "So they set the seed today. Are they still planning on doing it tomorrow?"

Jules glanced at the door then said "I think so. Winnie dropped Spike off so Sam would have to give him a ride here. So both Sam and Spike will be here after shift tomorrow and Shel will be sending Wordy to get Paisley. Perfect time since all four will be together at the same time. That's hard to do these days with them all working different shifts."

Then picking up the tea and taking a sip Jules shifted in her seat to make her bruised ribs more comfortable. She really shouldn't have driven Sam to distraction with her passionate kisses before he left today. He had held her a bit too tightly forgetting the ribs. But she would not tell him that.

Sam had been treating her like a fragile china doll for three weeks and she was getting ticked off. Remembering the kisses she thought, the kisses had been worth a little pain. She lifted her left leg onto the chair to prop up the throbbing ankle.

Winnie stated "Those girls worked hard, very hard." Then she stifled a giggle "Those guys are gonna be surprised. What I wouldn't pay to see their faces tomorrow."

They all nodded, all proud of their girls.

After a moment Jules said to Winnie "Speaking of being surprised. What I wouldn't pay to see Sam's reaction to Spike's prank tonight."

Winnie's eyes twinkled said in an amused tone "Spike's going after Sam? Fantastic. I only suggested it to save poor Mel from a fifth prank. Spike just doesn't know when to quit sometimes. Should've seen his face when I suggested Mel might get revenge on him. I'm sure he was thinking of your revenges Jules. Scared him."

Sophie asked "Jules, how do you know Spike was going to prank Sam?"

Jules laughed "Spike called me for help and I told him what would work."

Sophie giggled "Oh girl you're so in trouble with your husband if he finds out."

"Oh he knows. He always knows" Jules countered.

In her mind she knew Sam needed the prank. It would right his world that had been knocked so off balance the past month. He had been so mad at her while also being so worried about her. But at least she caught the guy. Ran Long Hee was back in prison now where he belonged.

That had been one nasty warrant call again. The man just couldn't stop going back to the drug trade. This was the third time in fifteen years they had arrested him. No getting off on a technicality this time. Wordy's Guns & Gangs special task force had captured Hee on tape killing a rival supplier.

Winnie took a drink and studied Jules over the rim of her glass. She thought that those two had such an interesting relationship, they were so deeply connected. She had not been surprised when she had gotten a call from Sam three weeks ago asking how Jules was.

Sam was off shift and they hadn't even contacted him to tell him EMS was taking Jules to the hospital. Sam had a sixth sense about Jules and just knew something was wrong. And to be honest Jules had one about Sam too.

Ed and Wordy had come in and rejoined the women in the kitchen when the girls had finally come into the house two hours ago. The adults had a nice long conversation until Sophie saw Jules starting to fade a bit. She had done what Sam asked; keep an eye on Jules tonight. Wordy knew his role in this charade too.

It was getting late so Sophie gave Wordy a slight nod and flicked her eyes quickly towards Jules. Then she said nonchalantly "Jules, how about you let Wordy drive you home? You and Sam can come over before his shift tomorrow to pick up your car."

Jules sighed; she had known this was coming. They had known each other so long and even though they were not all on Team One for many years they still watched out for each other. She looked at Wordy "So do you have orders from Sam to take me home or to your home tonight."

Wordy smiled and said gently "Shel's got the guest room all set up for you."

Jules nodded and thought dammit Sam; I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. But she sighed again and simply said "Shall we go?"

She learned long ago to just accept parts of Sam's over-protectiveness especially if it eased his mind while he was at work. Bad things happened when Sam was distracted at work worrying about her. She wouldn't do that to him ever again, once was bad enough.

On her way out Jules saw Ed in the living room. She had wondered where he got off too over an hour ago when he said he was going to check on the girls. She bit her lip to stop from laughing. God she wished she had her phone, left it at home on accident. Sam and Spike would love to see this.

Ed had been roped into playing a pre-teen girls version of I dare you. Jules looked back at Wordy as he joined her by the front door. She whispered urgently "Get a picture. Sam and Spike will NEVER believe this without evidence."

Wordy was snickering very quietly as he pulled out his phone and covertly snapped a photo. "I'll send it to you. But you didn't get it from me. Understand? I value my life WAY too much."

Jules chortled and called out "Goodnight Princess Ed. See you tomorrow."

Ed's head snapped to Jules. Damn he forgot Jules, Winnie and Wordy were still here. He groaned. He would kill any one of them that said a single solitary word about this.

As he grumbled out "Night" he thought the things he did for his daughter. Hr never understood Wordy until after he had Izzy.

Ed sat there in the pink tutu with a tiara on his bald head holding the sparkly wand, the accouterments of the person giving out the dares. He silently vowed that the camping trip would remain 'no teacups and no god damned tiaras'.


	3. Car Talk, MAS, Camp, Too Soon & Revenge

**Car Talk, MAS, Campsite 1, Too Soon & Revenge**

* * *

 _ **Day 1**_ _ **–**_ _ **Braddock SUV Enroute to Camp Trip**_

It had been nonstop chatter from the IMPS for the past five hours. Sam had offered to sacrifice himself so that all the girls could be together in one vehicle for the nearly seven hour drive. Although secretly he thought he was getting the best deal.

These girls were so full of energy and excitement even at three am when they had all piled into the vehicles he almost, almost didn't need caffeine to be awake. He was following Ed's SUV where Ed, Wordy and Spike were likely kicked back talking sports. As Sam half listened to their chatter and the sugary sounds of pop music his mind wandered.

This was a good time to think and let his mind plot. He still had to come up with a good way to get revenge on Spike for the air horn prank. The camping trip offered many, many opportunities. He was serious when he told Spike revenge was best served cold. Spike had finally thought that keeping the cookie from him was the revenge. But it was three weeks later now; perfect timing to get him back because Spike was no longer checking every corner.

Sam half heard the question that was posed to him. Blinking and turning briefly to his daughter in the front passenger seat he said "Sorry Sadie what did you ask?"

Sadie perkily said "We were wondering if there are any wolves near where we are camping?"

Sam wasn't sure which answer they wanted to hear but it was important for them to know "We've seen them from time to time over the years. One reason Uncle Ed laid down the rules for you not to leave the campfire area after dark by yourselves. Not even to go to the bathroom."

Paisley piped up "Cool I hope we get to see some."

Izzy said "I just don't want to run across snakes. Wolves would be great but snakes." She shook herself "Just can't stand them."

A brief image of Lou popped into Sam's head. So long ago but he still missed Lou. Lou hated snakes too. Then an idea popped into his head. Sam ventured "So any of you IMPS afraid of spiders?"

All the girls shook their heads no.

Sam grinned mischievously. Oh this would be good. "Anyone want to help me with a little prank on Uncle Spike?"

The IMPS eyes all brightened and eagerly agreed. This is the first time they had been asked to participate in pranking one of their Uncles or Dad. They spent the next hour plotting and refining the prank.

As they concluded planning and scheming Sam asked "So Mona, you okay with this? I mean it's your dad and all."

Mona's eyes were wide open and alight with mischief. She smiled and rubbed hands together like an evil plotter as she said "I can't wait to hear him scream again. Mom had to rescue a poor little spider that crawled into their shower a couple of months ago."

Sam thought two things. One she was so like her dad. Two he was damned glad he had gotten over his fear of water. What would these girls think up if they knew his old fear? It didn't take long for his worried thought to be solidified.

Izzy piped up "We should prank my dad and Uncle Wordy too. Any ideas how Uncle Sam? Do you know what scares them?"

Sam laughed heartily and thought oh god this week would be fun. They launched into a new conversation on how to prank the others.

* * *

 _ **Lane SUV Enroute to Camp Trip**_

"I still cannot believe the girls planned and prepared that for months" Wordy voiced.

Spike who had the entire backseat to himself sprawled out and said "Winnie told me that Sam's cousin Jeff helped out. Jeff came down almost every weekend for three months to teach them climbing and rappelling skills."

Ed shook his head still in disbelief of what the girls had accomplished so quickly. "Watching those girls scale that climbing wall was impressive. Izzy made it to the top so quickly. Bet she would give Jules a run for her money."

"I was surprised watching them build and start fires from scratch. Paisley was an absolute pro at gutting and cleaning that fish too" Wordy added with pride in his voice.

"I never knew Mona and the other girls were so into shooting before. Jules took them to the range for weeks. She made sure all the girls completed the firearms safety classes too" Spike said still with a hint of disbelief.

"Did you see the accuracy of Sadie with the rifle?" Wordy asked.

Ed snorted "What do you expect with two snipers as parents. Accuracy is in that girl's genes."

Turning on the blinker to indicate they were turning off the main highway onto the dirt control road Ed said "I have to admit I'm really looking forward to this week. Sophie said the girls even took first aid classes and got certified in CPR."

Spike shifted in the seat and opened his mouth but closed it again. They would just tease him if he said it out loud so he would keep it to himself. Although they all probably felt the same way, all warm and gooey inside. It was amazing how much work their daughters would go through just to spend time with them doing something they loved.

The conversation went on back and forth as the fathers spoke with pride on how well the girls had prepared themselves for camping. They had planned and trained in most things they thought their dads would use as an excuse not to take them. The only thing the girls were upset they didn't learn was orienteering. After seeing all of their skills and how hard they had worked Ed had quickly caved.

As the conversation died down each had a similar thought. Sam was the lucky one right now. He was getting more time with the IMPS then them.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ**_ _ **–**_ _ **Outside**_

Unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door to the jeep Winnie said "Thanks for the ride Jules." She patted her large belly and added "Junior here won't fit behind the steering wheel anymore. Can't believe he's just one little boy. How did I get so huge in just a week?"

"No need for thanks Winnie. You'd do the same for me. In fact you did as I recall for nearly six weeks." Jules smiled getting out of the jeep as well.

Walking slowly towards the entrance of the barn Winnie queried "So how are Donny and Jimmy doing? Enjoying their summer?"

"The twins are having a blast with Blaze and Lizzy's boys. Sam talked to Blaze last night and he said that Ben is staying with Blaze too for the next three weeks. Daphne had to attend some anti-terrorism seminar in London. So he has his hands full with the nine boys" Jules responded.

"Nine? Wow sounds like he's running a summer camp for boys. Who all does he have this time?" Winnie asked.

"Well let's see there are my boys Donny and Jimmy. Blaze's own boys Ryan, Sammy and Nathan, though Ryan isn't technically a boy anymore at twenty two. Daphne's son Ben. Jim and Heather's son Matt. Mason's sons Lachlann and Cormac." Counting out on her fingers Jules said "Yeah that's nine."

Winnie giggled "I'd forgotten it was such a mutual admiration society with those guys. Only Mason's boys came out with names of their own."

Jules shook her head "Nope, not true, Lachlann's middle name is Samuel and Cormac's is Donaidh which is Gaelic for Donald."

"You're kidding me?" Winnie exclaimed.

"Not at all. Seems Mason was pleased that he could stay with family tradition and name his boys with Scottish Gaelic names and still stay in the Mutual Admiration Society or MAS as Sam calls it" Jules stated as she opened the door for Winnie.

Approaching the desk Winnie greeted the dispatcher on duty "Hey Sidney. How's it been today?"

Sidney looked up "Quiet. Not a single hot call. Good day."

Mike sauntered up to the desk "Good to see you Winnie, Jules. Thanks for the help with pranking Sam a few weeks back. You should have seen it."

Jules grinned "Sam told me all about it. Wish I could have seen it too. What are you doing here though? Team Two has the week off."

"Didn't Ed tell you? I'm your extra man this week while he's gone. Was gonna be Craig, but I could use the extra shifts with the boys heading off to university next year."

The four of them conversed a while longer then dispersed. Jules and Mike to get ready for work out and Winnie and Sidney to do shift change pass downs.

* * *

 _ **Campsite 1**_

It was late afternoon by the time they had backpacked to the first campsite. The guys were again surprised at how well the girls had prepared. They were able to maintain their normal pace as they had hiked from where they parked the SUVs to the first campsite. They had gotten a kick out of all the excited chatter the girls had the first hour of the hike. By the fourth hour they had quieted and fathers and daughters had paired along the trail and had sporadic and various conversations.

The only changes the guys had made from their normal trip preparations were that they packed in some food and each carried a satellite phone. But the phones would remain off unless they had an emergency. None of them were comfortable being completely off the grid when their daughters were with them.

When they arrived everyone setup their individual tents. Then they organized the camp.

Sam piped up "Why don't I take the IMPS and we will gather the fire wood for tonight."

Spike chimed in "I'll take care of filling the water jugs from the stream."

Ed offered "That leaves me and Wordy to round up some dinner" as he pulled out his bow and arrows. Wordy did likewise.

Wordy, Ed and Spike all headed off to take care of their tasks. Sam rummaged in is pack and pulled out five small zipper bags, these would do. "Ok IMPS, mission firewood and spiders starts now" Sam said as he handed each girl a bag.

They giggled as they all scampered ahead of Sam to gather the wood and search for spiders.

Spike returned with the water and pulled out the water purification tablets and dropped them in. He then created the fire pit and located eight long sticks. Every year he had begged the guys to allow him to pack items for s'mores and every year when they got to the campsite the first night he had found that they had located and removed his s'mores stash.

They always told him if he could shoot, trap or hook graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate he could have s'mores, otherwise no way. But this year he had cohorts. The IMPS had gotten excited when he mentioned s'mores. So he was allowed to bring them this year.

Spike saw the girls returning and he heard Mona ask "Uncle Sam, will we get an opportunity to hunt with you?"

Sam responded "We'll see. I'd be happy to take you girls with me to tomorrow afternoon when we set out snares. We will be near the lake on the third day so if you want to fish with Wordy or your dad."

Sadie asked "Dad, what day do we get to rock climb? That's the part we are most looking forward to."

Reaching the fire pit and dropping the load of wood near it Sam replied "The fourth day is when we will be there if we make the same time. Who wants to setup and start the fire?"

All the girls raised their hands so Sam designated different chores to them. Mona and Izzy scrambled to take care of placing the kindling and the wood. Sadie and Paisley rigged up a fire spit for roasting whatever Ed and Wordy might bring back.

Sam sat next to Spike who was whittling the ends of the eight sticks. Sam said "Finally found a way to have s'mores huh."

"Only took twelve years" Spike snorted.

Sam kicked back and looked up at the sky. White puffy clouds dotted the blue sky. It had been a wonderful day he hadn't felt this relaxed in so long. He couldn't wait for tonight though.

He gave Spike a side glance and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. The IMPS' stash of spiders were hidden just beyond the camp and would be deployed after dark.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ**_ _ **–**_ _ **Gym**_

After quickly changing, Jules joined the rest of the team in the gym. They had stopped their workout and were watching the TV. A flashing news alert scrolled along the bottom.

A prison transport plane carrying six hardened killers had gone down. The newscaster came on and covered the story. The plane had engine trouble and placed a mayday before going down. After crashing the constables on board had radioed in that there were two fatalities for prisoners, the pilot had died as well.

The three constables were injured in a shootout with four prisoners who escaped. A rescue team was enroute to the location. As well as several RCMP response teams to search for and apprehend the escaped convicts.

Jules went silent and a little pale as she watched.

Mike turned to Jules and asked "Isn't that near where they went camping?"

Her throat constricted and her mouth went dry so could only nodded in response. Mentally she started checking off how the guys were armed. Each had a hand gun, rifle and knife. Ed, Wordy and Sam all had bows and arrows too. The guys would protect their girls in the vastly unlikely case they came across the escapees.

She calmed her breathing and relaxed. Jules only wished that they had agreed to check in daily. All the guys had said no because it was about getting back to nature and slowing down, away from technology and the craziness of their jobs. But she was glad they had decided to take satellite phones.

One more breath out. The probability of them encountering those men was so low as to be laughable.

Winnie rounded the corner with a file Jules had asked for earlier when they had come in. She stopped dead in her tracks. A strangled cry came from her as she grasped her stomach and bent over.

Jules and Mike and the rest of the team raced to Winnie.

Jules guided her to a bench and gently sat her down. "Winnie, are you okay? The news don't worry it's unlikely ..." She stopped realizing Winnie could not have heard the news in that short of time she was stopped there. Worry increased "Winnie, are you..."

A loud constricted groan of pain emitted from Winnie as she bent over further. She shook her head, pain and fear etched across her faced. Through gritted teeth she said "Hurts. Baby. Too soon. Please not again."

Tears streamed down Winnie's face as she bent over and pain lanced through her abdomen again.

Within minutes they had EMS there and Jules was enroute to the hospital with Winnie in the ambulance holding her hand. Winnie squeezed so hard Jules thought she would break her hand. With her other hand she pulled out her phone and called Sophie.

* * *

 _ **Campsite 1**_

Sam was on his back watching the stars. He loved being away from the city where he could see the millions of stars in the pitch black night sky. Sadie lay with her head on his stomach.

Sadie asked "Dad which one is Mom again?"

Guiding his daughter through description of the surrounding stars he told her "That one just there. See how it shimmers all bright and strong."

Sadie went on to ask about all the stars her dad had picked out years ago to represent his family and numerous extended non-related uncles. When she asked why he had done that he had only told her he was unable to sleep one night and the stars were so bright and clear it seemed like the thing to do.

Sam wanted his kids to remain blissfully innocent and unaware of the cruelties of the world for as long as possible.

Sadie snuggled closer to her dad. She liked spending time with him. "Dad I'm going to find a star for you too" she said exuberantly. Sadie spent a lot of time looking.

Sam lightly stroked his daughter's hair as she looked. Life was great. He was a lucky man. He had Jules. They had three wonderful children. Tonight was idyllic.

"Oh I found it daddy. That one" Sadie said in her dulcet voice pointing up.

Following her directions he finally found which one she meant. "Why that one sweetie" Sam asked.

"It's you. It's big and bright and has four smaller ones next to it. One for me, Mom, Donny and Jimmy. But most of all because it has a slight bluish color to it like your eyes Daddy" Sadie answered.

Sadie turned and looked at him "I wish I had blue eyes like you Daddy?"

Sam pulled her forward and kissed her forehead "Sweetie your eyes are absolutely beautiful. I wouldn't want them to be any different than they are. Your sable brown eyes are the windows that show what a strong, caring, intelligent and beautiful girl you are. I love you just exactly the way you are."

He pulled her into a hug and they silently watched the stars. After a time Sam looked around. All the others had headed off to their tents. It had been a long day and they would be rising early to hike further in. Tomorrow they would camp by the stream and the next day they would make it to the lake.

Whispering Sam said to Sadie "Ready to set the prank?"

Sadie giggled and crept off to get Paisley, Mona and Izzy. Sam moved off into the woods to get their spiders. By the time he was back the IMPS had silently unzipped Spike's tent. Sam stealthily entered the tent and dumped the ten spiders of various sizes around Spike. He crept back out and zipped the tent.

Everyone but Mona gathered off to the side to watch.

Mona went close to her dad's tent "Dad. Dad. Dad, wake up please. I have to go to the bathroom."

They heard mumbles for a moment followed by a just a second. The flashlight flicked on in his tent. High pitched shriek after shriek was heard as this tent trashed around as he tried to get out of his tent.

Ed and Wordy sprang awake and came out of their tents armed and ready thinking something happened to one of the girls. Immediately they saw Sam doubled over in laughter with the IMPS doing the same.

Spike finally managed to get the tent open and stumbled out. It took him a few seconds to register his surroundings and found all seven of them laughing uncontrollably. He glared at them. "Not funny, not funny at all."

In between fits of laughter Sam said "Yeah … buddy it … is definitely funny. Should see … your face." Getting himself under control a bit he said "Told you revenge is served best cold."

Mona went to her dad and hugged him. "I love you dad but it was funny. It was my idea to zip the tent."

Spike started to smile, how could he not, laughter was contagious. He tousled Mona's hair and said "You make me proud. But you're on my team next time. We need to figure out a way to get your Uncle Sam back for this."

Sam waved his hand "No. No. Don't turn your minion on me. She's too darned good. You should have heard the ideas she came up with to get …" Sam shut his mouth almost giving away their plans for Ed and Wordy.

He cleared his throat and said instead "We're even by my count."

Ed looked at Wordy and said "Christ will those two ever grow up?"

Shaking his head Wordy replied "Not a chance. Never gonna happen."

The IMPS went into Spike's tent and gathered up all the spiders and gave them to Sam. Sam strode into to woods quite a distance from the camp to release them. By the time he returned the IMPS were in bed. Ed, Wordy and Spike sat around the fire pit. Sam joined them.

Ed pinned him with a glare "So just what did you plan with those girls?"

Sam innocently looked at him "Plan? What do you mean plan?"

Wordy said "You had nearly seven hours alone with them on the drive. So what did you plan?"

Sam laughed "I'm going to bed now guys. Gotta get up early you know."

Sam left the three looking at each other wondering just what to expect over the week. The IMPS were inventive and it seemed they had an adult ally now.


	4. Stupid Boys & The Gorge

**Stupid Boys & The Gorge**

* * *

 _ **Day 2 – Hospital Maternity Ward**_

There was a light knock on room 326's door before it opened a smidgen. A gentle male voice softly called out "Is it okay if I come in?"

Jules rose swiftly and indicated for Sophie to stay put as she headed to the door. She exited the room. "Boss thank you for coming" Jules said as she hugged Greg. Greg would forever be Boss. To Jules it was a pseudonym for Dad. To most of the former Team One it just felt right to still call him that.

"How is Winnie? The baby?" Greg asked with deep concern.

Stepping back a bit and rubbing her tired eyes then the back of her stiff neck she answered "Both are stable now. They were able to stop the contractions. They are monitoring her and the baby closely."

Greg mirrored the behavior and rubbed his eyes and neck "Jules, what happened?"

Shaking her head Jules answered "No idea. Just like last time. Completely out of the blue no warning."

She tears welled in her eyes and she choked up "No not like last time. This time the baby is okay right now. Winnie's a little out of it though. I wish we could get word to Spike. He's gonna freak he isn't here for her and the baby right now. Spike wanted to beg off the trip this year. But Winnie convinced him to go because Mona had worked so hard and she just had a checkup last week and the doctor said all was just fine."

"They took the satellite phones right. Have you tried calling them?" Greg asked trying to be helpful but knowing that Jules probably already tried that.

"Tried. Off. Their plan was to turn them on only if they had a problem" Jules stated. Then she got angry "Stupid boys."

Placing his hand gently on her shoulder Greg said "It's not their fault, come on Jules."

She pulled away slowly and paced a bit then said "I know. Just have to be angry at someone right now. Winnie's here and they are out there with the IMPS near some serious killers and they don't even know it."

Greg gawped at her, surprise coloring his words "You mean they are camping near where the plane went down?"

"Yeah!" Jules blew out a breath trying to release the anger.

A worried look came across Greg's face "Have you been watching the news reports?"

Jules shook her head "No we didn't want Winnie to see that and add more stress. She's not aware of what is going on out there."

Greg paced back and forth wondering if he should say anything to Jules or not. The search party was huge and included not only RCMP but military now. He decided not to tell her because there was nothing she could do at the moment. She didn't need the added stress either.

He decided he needed to make a call though. The General should be made aware. He was about to excuse himself when Jules phone rang. Greg held off a moment as she answered.

"Hello."

 _["Hello Jules."]_

"Hello Sir." Jules had never quite known what to call Sam's Dad after they got married and had settled on Sir. It seemed to work and was said with affection.

 _["I don't mean to be rude but I must be brief. I've been trying to get a hold of Samuel. He is not answering" the General stated.]_

"He's on the annual camping trip. Off the grid" Jules replied.

 _["That was this week? I forgot. Do you have any way to contact him?" William asked.]_

"No. Wish I did for a few reasons. If I figure out how, is there a message I can give him for you?" Jules queried.

 _["Do you know where they were camping this time?" he countered.]_

Jules intuition was starting to churn. First Greg's question and now the General's brisk behavior. Jules looked directly at Greg wanting to gauge his reaction as she answered "Yes Sir I know where Sam is camping. Why?"

Bingo. She saw concern flare in the Boss' eyes and the General asked her where. Something was definitely up.

"Sir hang-on one moment please." She muted the phone. "Boss, why did you ask if I was watching the news reports?"

Greg decided to be direct "Because of who the escapees are."

"And that would be?" Jules asked frustrated that Greg did not just say who and made her ask.

He cleared his throat then answered "One of the four is former Corporal Merrill."

Jules sucked in a breath and unmuted the phone "Sir. Merrill is one of the four is that why you are calling?"

 _["Yes Jules. Can you give me his location? He needs to know. Mostly because we have intercepted messages for years before they could reach Samuel" the General paced. He had never wanted to bring this to Samuel's attention. He wanted his son to live in peace. There was never any reason to tell him until now.]_

"What kinds of messages?" Jules asked but her gut already knew the answer.

 _["Death threats" William stated flatly.]_

"Sir. Sam and the guys are not alone this year. The IMPS are with them?" she said with a slight tremor in her voice. Then she gave him the coordinates of their first campsite.

 _["Jules it will be okay. I have several units in the area now. We'll find them. I assume they are armed in some manner though" the General said firmly but feeling a bit shaken._

 _His sweet granddaughter was out there with four killers roaming the area. Not only his granddaughter but three other innocent girls too. And one of those killers wanted Samuel and him dead.]_

Jules spoke with the General for several more minutes exchanging information. Giving the General the basic itinerary and locations of the campsites they had intended on staying at.

Then Jules said "Sir. I need to ask a favor of you, I need your help. Spike's wife is seven months pregnant and went into premature labor last night. When you find them I need you get Spike here fast. Winnie and the baby are stable right now but two years ago they lost a baby this same way. She needs him now."

William instantly agreed that he would help and arrange air transportation once they located the men and girls. Jules hung up. Greg wrapped her in a hug and held her tightly.

* * *

 _ **Hiking to Campsite 2**_

All morning the IMPS had been talking about wanting to go rock climbing. Their enthusiasm was contagious. So when they stopped for a mid-morning break Sam and Ed pulled out their maps. They evaluated several options.

He laid his map on an outcropping of rocks and with his index finger Sam drew a path. "If we take this route, along here and cut past there we could camp near this stream instead of heading to the lake. That steam is a feeder to the lake so fishing should be good. Based on the distance we could make it there by late afternoon and be climbing tomorrow instead of a day later."

Folding and pocketing his own map then pointing to a place on Sam's map Ed mused "Not go to the lake. That would be a change from our plans and the climbing is good in this area too. Might work but what about this section? We've never scouted there before. Not sure what we will find."

Wordy stepped forward to see the route in question "Ed we did that once before Sam started joining us. Don't you remember?"

Ed shook his head.

Wordy continued "I think Sam's found a good route even though it deviates from the lake. The IMPS would get a little taste of rappelling today. Remember that small gorge?" He tapped a specific point on the map.

Ed studied it closer and recollection of the area started to dawn. He nodded and smiled "Yeah I remember. Nice little gorge. Little tricky in places though."

Reviewing the route Sam suggested Spike added "I vote yes. Something different is fitting because this year is special. We have the IMPS with us this year."

All four men agreed and the IMPS were ecstatic.

Spike asked "Should we let the wives know of the change in locations?"

After a little more discussion they decided it was not necessary. They had the satellite phones if anything untoward happened and they had never contacted the wives before when they deviated from their plans. The group set off in the new direction.

* * *

 _ **The Gorge**_

They made good time. Better than they expected with IMPS excitement pushing them at a faster pace. They arrived at the gorge and set things up to rappel.

Ed and Spike went first. Paisley and Izzy were next. Then Sadie and Mona rappelled. Sam and Wordy were last.

All was going great until two-thirds of the way down when Wordy's hands tremored at the wrong moment. He lost his grip on the line.

Sam lunged for Wordy and caught him. But not before Wordy had flipped backwards upside down and his head hit the rocks.

As he caught a dazed Wordy, the jarring dead weight caused Sam to lose his grip.

The two fell the last eight feet to the floor of the gorge.

In the split seconds he had to think Sam had twisted his body so that Wordy's would not hit first. Sam took the brunt of the fall cushioning Wordy's fall. The air was knocked out of him as he slammed hard to the ground and Wordy crashed down on top of him.

Little girls screamed. Paisley and Sadie grabbed onto each other as their wide frightened eyes landed on their dads on the ground. Izzy and Mona stood rooted in place for a few moments. Then they too clung to Sadie and Paisley.

Ed and Spike rushed forward and carefully rolled Wordy off of Sam.

Dazed from the hard landing and the wind forced from his lungs Sam lay quiet and still for a moment. Sam finally drew a ragged breath in. He tried to rise.

Spike gently pushed Sam back down "Hold a moment buddy. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Sam took a few moments to assess. Other than a twinge in his back where something in his backpack was poking him and slight headache he was okay. He breathed out "I'm okay Spike."

As he sucked in another breath Sam glanced at the girls. More strongly and exuding confidence he said "Sadie I'm okay sweetie."

Sadie rushed forward to him and clung to him as he tried to sit up.

Looking over her head to Spike, Sam mouthed "Wordy?"

Spike helped Sam sit up first then went to help Ed with Wordy.

Sam waved the other girls to him. Within seconds Sam's arms were around four frightened girls trying to comfort them. "Shush. It is all right. We are alright. Just a short fall. Paisley your dad will be okay. He's got a hard head you know that."

Paisley's tear stained face looked up at him and he pried one hand away from the other girls and wiped her tears.

As if Sam's words were magic Wordy roused out of the dazed state. He blinked and saw Paisley and the other girls in Sam's arms. With help from Ed and Spike he sat up. He opened his arms and Paisley scrambled over to him and buried her head in his chest as sobs started in earnest.

His strong arms wrapped around her "Baby girl, Daddy's okay. Just a bit of a tumble. Shhhh. Shhhh."

Wordy continued to comfort Paisley while Ed continued to look him over for injuries.

Spike sat down drained a bit as the adrenaline dissipated. Mona instantly came into his arms. She was trembling slightly. He held her tightly and gently rocked her "Tutto va bene. Tutto va bene. Hush ora la mia bella. _(All is okay. All is okay. Hush now my lovely)._ " He continued to whisper comforting words in Italian to soother her fear and to some extent his own.

Izzy finally pulled away from Sam and took her pack off then opened it. She said in an unsure but trying to be brave voice "Daddy I have a first aid kit. Uncle Wordy has a cut that we should take care of." She handed off the kit to her dad and stood very close to him.

It was only a small cut that was quickly disinfected and a small bandage was applied. When Ed was done he sat on the ground with the others and Izzy rapidly sat in his lap. Like the others his arms wrapped securely around his daughter offering comfort from the harrowing events they had witnessed.

All four men look over the heads of their daughters at each other. The expressions on their faces all read that could have been bad, very bad mixed with relief that Wordy and Sam were okay.

Wordy peered at Sam said softly "Thank you for catching me."

Sam smiled and replied "Always."

Their choice of words was not lost to either man. They shared a meaningful look as both remembered a long ago identical exchange of words only reversed. One where it was Wordy that was doing the catching and keeping Sam safe as he dealt with confused memories of a childhood trauma.

The tension was thick as molasses. Spike tried to cut through it. Infusing humor in his voice Spike exclaimed "Well that was a little bit of excitement. Wasn't expecting you two to compete in aerial acrobatics today. Wordy gets five points for the attempted backflip. Samtastic I score you a nine for the aerial twist but I deduct three points for your landing. Feet buddy, you're supposed to land on your feet."

Light chuckles came from each of the men.

Using the same light humor infused voice Ed added "Samo wins then. His six points to Wordy's five."

The girls picked up on the change in mood and became less clingy.

Spike said "Why don't we take a lunch break early; rest a bit right now. Mona, would you help me build a little fire? We can make the chicken soup packet your mom included. Nice and easy but tasty too."

Mona nodded and they moved off to gather wood and set things up.

Ed indicated that he and Sam should handle the rappelling gear. With a final hug Sam released Sadie and she climbed out of her dad's lap. Sam carefully shrugged off his pack. He ducked his head down to hide his wince and grimace then he stood up.

He and Ed gathered the rappelling gear with the help of Izzy and Sadie. They had their two girls laughing in no time.

Wordy took a few more minutes to rest while Paisley stayed in his lap. He could tell that his falling had scared her very badly. All his girls knew of his Parkinson's even though he reassured them all was fine they tended to worry occasionally.

He was trying to figure out how to reassure her when he remembered he had packed a baseball. Wordy took off his pack and dug out the ball. Paisley brightened right up as father and daughter tossed the ball back and forth. Soon the other girls joined in.

After a bit Wordy left the girls playing catch and sat near the small fire with the other guys. "So after that do you think the girls will want to rock climb?" Wordy asked seriously.

Sam leaned back against the gorge wall they had descended and closed his eyes. The adrenaline surge had worn off completely now and a slight hiss escaped as his back touched the wall.

Ed did not miss the sound. Quietly not to draw the attention of the girls he questioned "Sam?"

Sam opened his eyes to see two blue sets of eyes and one brown all with concern in them staring at him. "I'm okay. Gonna be one hellava bruise though."

Deflecting he quickly added "About rock climbing, it's probably good to get them to do it tomorrow. Back on the horse that threw you so to speak. We don't want them to fear it. Especially after how hard they trained the past months."

They all nodded in agreement.

After lunch they packed up and continued their hike.

* * *

 _ **Campsite 2**_

They made it to their desired campsite much later than they had wanted too. It was dusk. Ed, Wordy and Spike could see Sam was hurting more than he let on. So each of them had distracted the girls along the way and inconspicuously slowed them down.

Arriving at the campsite Ed with an air of authority designated Sam supervisor of the IMPS while the girls gathered wood close to the campsite. The other guys went to the stream to fish and get water.

Sam knew exactly what they were doing and was thankful. He didn't want to worry the IMPS and neither did they.

Paisley sidled up to Sam when everyone else was getting firewood "Uncle Sam?"

Sam smiled at her from his seat on a fallen tree trunk "Yeah what ya need kiddo?"

"Is my dad really okay?" Paisley looked at him with watery eyes.

Sam knew Wordy's head probably ached a bit but he was okay. Ed and Spike had checked Wordy over carefully before and after he had roused and found no injuries except the small cut. Sam quickly thought of how best to relieve Paisley's worries for her dad.

Sam reached out and gently tugged her long brunette ponytail and said "Yeah he's okay. He is so okay that I think tonight we need to prank your dad. We could all use a good laugh. You know what they say about laughter?"

Paisley shook her head no.

Sam grinned and said "Laughter is the best medicine. Why don't you gather the IMPS. Let's see if we can locate what we need to prank your dad."

She hugged him and smiled then scooted off to get the others. Sam stretched his shoulders and held in the hiss of pain. More than just a bruise he thought, definitely more than a bruise.

Spike came back with the water and watched Sam stretch. Damn he was hurting way more than he would say. Soldier ways were too ingrained Sam to ever leave him completely. Without saying a word he opened the first aid kit and grabbed two pain pills and picked up Sam's water bottle.

Spike sat on the downed tree next to Sam. "Here. No excuses just take them." Spike opened his hand to reveal the pills.

Sam looked at them a moment, sighed and took them "Thanks buddy."

Watching the IMPS Spike said "What are they doing?"

"Preparing to prank Wordy. Wanna help them?" Sam asked. He could use the help.

Spike readily agreed with a gleam in his eyes. Sam explained the prank the IMPS had devised to him. Spike popped up and went to help them.

Sam just watched from his position on the fallen tree. The IMPS giggled the entire time and Mona was happy her dad was helping too. Spike had some awesome input. In short order they had things setup.

Wordy and Ed returned a short time later with several fish. Turned out it was a great spot for fishing. One they would use in the future. The girls happily made dinner as the fathers watched.

Scrapping the last bit of fish from his plate with a biscuit Sam said "Girls that was delicious. Aunt Sophie and Shel sure taught you well."

Spike and Sam gathered all the plates, utensils and the Dutch oven and headed to the stream to clean up.

As Sam bent to wash the dishes in the stream a groan escaped.

Spike asked "How bad is it really?"

"I'm okay" Sam replied wishing he had been able to stay silent.

"Sam" exasperation infused Spike's voice.

"What?" Sam replied flatly.

Shaking his head Spike said a bit wearily and disgusted "All these years and you haven't changed one damned bit. It hurts and we can see it hurts. Be honest. How bad is it?"

"And you've changed how?" Sam shot back, deflecting and not answering.

"See right there. You think deflecting and trying to change the subject will make me drop it. Well I'm not. How bad is it Sam?" Spike bit out a little harsher than he meant to, worry was getting the better of him.

Sam knew he wasn't going to be able to get away from admitting it hurt so he replied "Yeah it hurts. But I'm okay. I'm able to climb. Might not be too pleasant but I've worked through worse pain. So drop it."

"You still didn't answer me" Spike glared at him losing his patience.

Sam glared back. It was a stalemate. Who would look away first? The first to look away would concede.

Five minutes later Sam's eyes flicked away slightly. Spike won. He kept silent knowing Sam would answer his question. It might take a few more minutes for Sam's pride to allow him to answer but he would finally get a straight answer.

Dammit Sam thought. This was a well-known pattern with them. Eight times out of ten he was the victor in these standoffs. He hated to lose.

Sam breathed out harshly "Fine, you win. At least three ribs are most likely cracked."

Truly not expecting Sam's answer to be that bad Spike sputtered out "Christ Sam why didn't you say something? Never mind don't answer that." He waved his hands at him "I know why. You don't want to scare the IMPS."

Spike squatted next to him and said seriously brooking no dissent "You are not climbing tomorrow. We'll come up with some damned excuse. But I repeat you are _NOT_ climbing tomorrow." He grabbed the dishes "Go sit. Rest. I got these."

Sam refused to move until Spike glared at him and ordered "NOW!"

"Fine!" Sam bit out angrily. He was not mad at Spike, just at the situation.

Sam moved off a bit and sat on the ground. He tried to lean against the tree but it hurt too much. Getting control of himself again he asked in an even tone "So what do we tell them?"


	5. Rainy Day: The Good & The Bad

**Rainy Day: The Good & The Bad**

* * *

 _ **Day 3 – Search Command Post**_

Sergeant Tristen Parsons, aka Cameo looked to Lieutenant Colonel Blain from where he sat at the communications setup in the Special Forces command tent. He removed the headset and said "Blaze, Apollo and Winds just reported in. Apollo reported that they have covered the first grid point indicated by General Braddock. The unit found evidence of a recent decampment."

"But Winds reported there is no indication of encampment at the second location they were given. It appears they have deviated from their plan. Apollo also reported that the torrential rains have destroyed any tracks. They could have gone in any direction."

Rubbing his temples Blaze looked to Cameo "Damn, not what I wanted to hear." He strode to the table with the map laid out upon it. "We need to define a search grid."

Looking at the map Blaze was disheartened. They could be anywhere in a 360 degree radius from their first campsite. The rain was severely hampering their search efforts.

Warrant Officer Zachary Braddock, aka Condor, entered the command tent. Just inside the tent he stopped and ran his hand over his face and up through his short blonde hair to remove the dripping water. He shook himself once to shed water from his jacket and stomped his boots to remove some of the caked on mud.

Zach strode to the command table "Blaze just got an update from the RCMP Commander. They found one of the escapees."

Blaze looked at him "Merrill?"

Zach answered "They do not believe so but they are not completely sure. The man is dead. He was attacked by wolves last night. Not enough of his face left to identify him. But from the body build they do not believe it to be Merrill. More likely it is Perkins or Danforth. Way too small to be Orson."

"Okay. Thanks Condor. Any update from the weather service? When will you be able to get back in the sky?" Blaze asked.

Blowing out a breath Zach answered "Heavy rain expected all day. It should clear by late tonight or early tomorrow morning. But helicopter searches will be of limited use since the forest is so dense in this area."

"It would be very hard to spot anyone on the ground unless there is smoke from a fire. Hell I'd be willing to go up now if I thought it would do any good but it won't. Where ever they are they are hunkered down, especially with the IMPS with them."

Zach was pissed at the weather. He wanted to find Sam and the others now. He wanted them out of potential harm's way. Zach hated being grounded. Even though it would be a long shot to find them via helicopter he at least wanted to try. But this god damned rain.

Nodding Blaze said "Go round up Mason for me please. We need to define a search plan. I need to contact the General and see if I can get more boots on ground. They are off their planned path. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"I know of four that are available almost immediately" Zach replied.

Smiling broadly Blaze stated "So a Braddock invasion is imminent?"

Zach grinned "Yeah. When they heard what was up they all put in for emergency leave. I spoke with Scott just a few minutes ago. Scott said he, Jeff, Adam and Kyle will be here in two hours. They drove all night. No easy feat in this storm."

Blaze looked at Zach and thought that lopsided grin was so like Blondie's. But Zach was his own man. They relied so often on his mad pilot skills and his inventive covert op skills, Major Mike Galloway had been a huge influence on Zach early on.

Shaking himself back to the point "Good we could use all the help we can get. Send me Mason now and when the Braddock's get here bring them in too."

Zach nodded and headed back out into the rain.

Blaze continued "Cameo contact Winds and Apollo. Tell them to have their units hunker down for a bit; eat and rest. They hiked all night. Let them know search plans and additional men will be forth coming."

* * *

 _ **Hospital Maternity Ward**_

Winnie awoke and opened her eyes. Her hands flew to her stomach. A small tear slipped from her eye. She thought Junior hang on. She gently stroked her swollen belly as if to caress the baby inside. Hang on. Please hang on.

Jules stirred in the uncomfortable plastic chair. She watched Winnie silently for a few moments then sat up.

Winnie's eyes flicked to Jules "You don't have to stay. That chair is so uncomfortable. I know. I sat in one for ten days when Spike was injured a few years ago."

Standing, Jules walked the few steps to the bed and placed her hand over Winnie's hand "Winnie, I'm not going anywhere. We will not leave you alone."

There was a soft knock on the door and Jules went to answer it. Shel and Sophie entered. Both went to the bed. They went to either side of Winnie each placing a hand on her shoulder. Jules returned to her previous spot near the bed.

Shel spoke "Dear we are here for you. Both of you. How are you feeling today?" She placed her hand over Winnie's hand and gently patted.

Winnie looked at her friends. All of them had been through so much in the years they had known each other. They were always there to support each other in their darkest hours. She gave them a timid smile "Okay. It's just I wish …"

She trailed off. They all knew what she wished. They wished it for her too. That Spike was with her right now.

Sophie turned to Jules "You haven't been home yet. Jules should really go get some rest. Shel and I are here now."

Winnie had not really been aware of that fact. She had been in and out it. "Jules, you've been here the whole time? But you had shift."

Jules gave Winnie a tired smile and said "You're more important. Rollie is covering for me. Team One is in good hands at the moment. No need to worry. Like I said I'm not going anywhere."

Shel noticed the worried and weary expression on Jules face. It was too intense for this to be just about Winnie. So she suggested "Jules you should at least take a small break. Go home, shower and get something decent to eat. Maybe take a short nap. I can drive you home. Sophie will be here with Winnie. Then you can return in a few hours."

Sophie and Winnie also both urged her to take a short break. Jules reluctantly agreed. Partially because she needed to make some calls that she did not want to make here.

They were all shielding Winnie from the fact the escaped convicts were close to the girls. Jules was also keeping the fact that one of the convicts was Merrill from all of them. She needed to find out if they had located either the guys or recaptured the convicts.

"Okay. I'll go. But Sophie you will call if …" Jules didn't finish.

Sophie assured her she would. After giving Winnie a gentle hugs Jules and Shel left the room.

Just outside the room Shel pulled Jules to a stop. "Jules what is it? There is something more going on."

She looked to Shel. Should she tell them? Both Sophie and Shel knew about the convicts but not about Merrill's death threats. She decided not to tell, there was nothing they could do to help and they didn't need further worry.

Jules told a partial truth "I'm just worried for Winnie and I wish Spike was here."

"You're lying to me Jules. You don't do it very well and I can always tell. It might help to talk about it" Shel urged.

Shel was right it would help to talk but not with her or Sophie right now. She would call the Boss when she got home. She decided to take a play from Sam's playbook.

Jules coupled her truthfulness "It's just this whole situation. Winnie, Spike not here and the guys and the IMPS in the area with those convicts" with Sam's deflection technique "How are you and the girls handling it?"

She sighed in relief when the deflection worked and Shel began to tell her how the girls were coping.

* * *

 _ **Campsite 2**_

Ed was stretched out on the floor of his tent watching Sam and the IMPS. For the past two hours Sam had the rapt attention of the IMPS as he instructed the girls in map reading skills and how to use a compass and other methods to locate their position. He noticed that Spike and Wordy were no longer paying attention.

Wordy had slipped off into a mid-morning nap and Spike had started reading some adventure book he had brought. It still surprised them all to this day the skills Sam had, orienteering was one of them. He always seemed to know exactly where he was even without a map.

But the one that still awed Ed was how easily Sam connected with kids without even trying. Kids were always drawn to him like flies to honey.

Ed rolled over and let his mind wander as he listened to the rain as it splattered on the roof of his tent. Last night after the IMPS had gone to bed Sam had confessed to him and Wordy the extent of his injury. He was pissed off at Sam for hiding it all day but Wordy had calmed him down and made him see why Sam done so.

They had then discussed and made plans for how to address him not climbing today without letting the IMPS know why. Ed snorted. So much for plans. Mother Nature had intervened.

Just after they retired for the night the heavens opened up and the rain poured down. It had been a restless night for some of them but more so for Wordy and Sam; though for very different reasons. Apparently thunderstorms still affected Sam. Ed heard and saw how the loud thunder claps affected Sam last night. If he had not been up to relieve himself he would not have seen.

He found Sam outside his tent, near the edge of their campsite. Sam was drenched and crouched low with a haunted look in his eyes. Ed had approached Sam cautiously and luckily Sam responded the second time he called his name.

Sam had looked mortified at being found in that condition. Sam tried to blow him off but he followed Sam back into his tent and insisted he talk about it.

Under the cover of darkness and the soundproofing of the torrential rain Sam finally opened up and explained to him why thunder still affected him.

Ed had been expecting it to be about times Sam was with his unit and in a fox hole with mortars going off or something like that. It had shocked him to learn that it was related to his mission that caused Sam's memory loss so many years ago.

Sam had never said a single word about that mission to any of them all these years. Sam still didn't disclose any confidential details. However, what Sam did share was hard to listen to. But he kept quiet and let Sam release the feelings he had buried for so long.

Ed was shocked when Sam let slip that the mission was essentially a suicide mission. That he deliberately concealed the fact from his father that he never expected to make it home alive.

Sam said that the sound of thunder was so like the explosion that day. He confessed that it always reminded him of how many men he killed that day with his bare hands. And how many died in the explosions he set off. Taking a life was so familiar to Sam but never easy for him.

To this day, Ed wasn't sure how Sam coped with all the lives he had taken over the years. It was a heavy burden Sam carried.

Sam then recounted how the terrorists found him and how they beat him for nearly two weeks. He said they kept setting off concussion grenades in this cell between beatings. Sam told him that the only way he made it through was thinking about the team, especially Jules.

That hit Ed hard in the gut. He had been so against Sam and Jules dating. He had done a terrible thing to Sam when they broke up the first time. When he found out the second time they were dating, Ed had decided to support them fully. It would never make up for his previous actions but Sam and Jules were so right together.

Lastly, Sam divulged that thunder unnerved him even today because it made him think of all he would have missed out on if he had died out there alone. Jules, Sadie, Donny, Jimmy and all the other important people in his life.

Ed glanced back over his shoulder. Sam looked a bit wrung out this morning which was to be expected. But at least Sam was able to sleep after getting that memory off his back and after he forced Sam to take pain pills for his ribs. Sam looked to be having fun with the girls now, all grins.

He glanced at Wordy who was now conked out in Paisley's tent. Ed laughed out loud despite himself. Damn those IMPS were devilish. To be honest, he was a bit apprehensive about what prank they might have planned for him.

Ed rolled over and called out to Spike who was still reading a book in his tent. "So Spike, I saw you laughing a bit too hard this morning. Seems to me that you might have been in on this one."

Spike looked up with innocent wide eyes "Who me, never."

But then the mischievous boyish glint entered Spike's eyes as he snickered. Spike thought about how Wordy looked this morning and the snicker changed to an all-out laugh.

The laughter woke up Wordy. He grumbled "Can't a man get a bit of peace and quiet around here? I mean come on, not one bit of sleep last night. Not one bit."

"You should be more careful where you set up your tent Wordy" Spike teased.

Sitting up and rolling his neck Wordy replied "There was nothing wrong where I set up my tent. Leastwise before Sam and the IMPS had a hand in it."

Lots of giggling was heard from Sam's tent. They were so proud of their little prank.

Wordy called out in a light teasing tone "You IMPS have started a prank war. Wonder what we just might have in store for you all. Huh?"

The giggling intensified.

Ed watched as Wordy rubbed his back a bit. Laughing he said "That bad huh?"

Wordy gave him an aggrieved look then yawned and groused "I'm pretty sure they found every rock, pebble, pine cone, pine needle, twig and other pointy and pokey thing within a mile radius. There was not an inch of that floor that was comfortable to lie on."

The giggles turned into full laughter.

"I'd get Sam back today but …" Wordy trailed off thinking of Sam's cracked ribs. It upset him that Sam had knowingly put himself in jeopardy to save his sorry ass.

Sam poked his head out of his tent and grinned "Focus your revenge on Spike that was mostly his idea. The IMPS and I planned only to fill your sleeping bag with pine cones and pine needles. It was Spike's brain child to move your tent, dig down an inch and then fill the space with all those things. Then put the tent back."

"Hey! No throwing me under the bus" Spike said in mock anger.

Laughter and joking ensued.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Home**_

Jules finished dressing after a quick but wonderful shower. Before showering she had spoken with Greg and she felt a bit better. He had a way of reassuring her.

The Boss reminded her that the guys were all well trained and armed. They could handle whatever might come their way. And it wasn't like Merrill even knew Sam was in the same area.

She towel dried her hair, brushed then pulled it into a ponytail. Jules then padded down the stairs and to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. After adding cream she moved to the family room and flicked on the TV hoping to see the latest reports on the manhunt for the escapees. She wasn't disappointed. It was the latest hot topic they all were driving for ratings.

Folding her legs underneath her on the couch Jules looked disgusted at the perky, over-painted newswoman happily recounting the events. How the hell do they find these women? The image of vultures popped into her head. Yeah that's what newscasters reminded her of, a flock of vultures circling carrion.

Apparently a freak summer storm had rolled into the area and was severely hampering the search efforts. Jules sighed, just Sam's luck. Thoughts of a long ago snow storm of the century rattled into her head.

She listened as the vulture reported that they were unable to use the helicopters to search and were limited to just boots on the ground. Although they had located one of the escapees, a man identified as Perkins. He was dead.

It roiled her stomach when the woman eagerly reported the man had been mauled by wolves and it took dental records to identify him. Yeah, they were like vultures picking at carrion.

But the thought of wolves entered her head too. It was just one more thing for her to worry about. She knew there were wolves in the area but hadn't really thought about them being a threat until now.

The guys had laid out very strict rules for the girls. Each one of the girls had to recite them verbatim before Ed would agree to take them along.

Rules for Camping  
1\. Immediately follow all instructions given by adults without question or hesitation.  
2\. No touching the firearms or knives unless given express permission by the adults.  
3\. No going off by themselves, EVER.  
4\. No leaving the campsite at night without one of the adults even to use the bathroom.  
5\. Do not eat any berries or nuts unless their dad or uncles approved it  
6\. Always keep their whistle with them.  
7\. No food left in the tents.  
8\. Do not approach or try to pet woodland animals, not even cute looking raccoons.

She relaxed slightly and chuckled at rule eight. The addendum of not even cute looking raccoons was Sam's doing. One attack by a rabid raccoon was enough for Sam to hate raccoons as much as Ed hated cats.

Jules realized that none of the men would allow anything to happen to the girls. They would give their lives before they would allow that to happen. That thought should have relaxed her more but it didn't. It actually put her nerves on edge.

She closed her eyes and whispered out loud "Sam you better not do anything stupid. You are important too."

Jules bit her bottom lip. He had the annoying habit of putting everyone's safety ahead of his own. Sam just didn't seem to get that she would die inside without him just as quickly as he would without her.

Pulling out her phone she dialed the Sam's Dad. She needed an update for herself and for Winnie too. Surely they had reached their campsites by now even given the torrential down pour. Maybe Spike was already enroute to the hospital. She prayed he was.

When he answered she asked "Sir. It's Jules. Do you have any word yet?"

 _[General Braddock knew he should have called and updated Jules before now but he didn't have anything good to say so had put off calling. "No I'm sorry Jules. They were not at either campsite. Blaze is coordinating the search efforts for Samuel and the others while the RCMP is focusing on the escapees."]_

"Blaze is there?" Jules asked surprised.

He was supposed to be off for the entire month. My god how was Lizzy handling nine boys on her own. She quickly discounted that thought, it was Lizzy. She knew how to handle men and boys and keep them in line.

 _["Yes. When Mason informed him of the situation he demanded to be put in charge. I'm glad he's there. He knows how Samuel thinks. He will be more likely to find them" he replied._

 _He had been damned glad to get that call from Blaze. Although Blaze was no longer in the field directly, he coordinated several specialized units as he prepared to take over for Colonel Sutton when Sutton retired next year._ _Blaze was the best one to lead this mission._

 _William hadn't been surprised when he got requests from Winds, Mason, Zach and Jeff as well to be included. Nor was he surprised when Scott had informed him the cousins were enroute to the location._

" _Jules I hope it will ease your mind to know that Mason, Winds, and all the cousins are involved. The best men with a vested interest are involved in this search and they will find them."]_

"Thank you. That does help." Jules realized that it did help a lot to know they were all looking for them.

 _["How are Winnie and the baby doing?" William asked.]_

That surprised Jules. She knew Sam and Sadie were probably forefront in his mind but for him to ask about Winnie surprised her. Although it shouldn't have, she knew him better than that. The General cared deeply about those he loved. That concern carried over to others that were important in his family's lives.

All outward appearances showed the General to be a hard man, a military man. But underneath Sam's dad truly had a soft heart. He just didn't show that to the world outside of his family very often. Jules knew it was to protect himself and those he loved from becoming targets.

Jules responded "She is still stable. But the doctors are talking about possibly doing a C-section if the baby goes into distress again. We are still shielding her from the events taking place. The news coverage is grotesque and constant so we lost her TV remote. The nurses have been helpful in not being able to find another one."

She refrained from adding Winnie could really use Spike right now. She knew the General was doing all he could at this time. Part of her wanted badly to jump into the car and help with the search. But thoughts of Winnie prevented her from doing so.

"Sir. I have to be going. I need to get back to the hospital. Thank you for all you are doing." With that they both said goodbye and hung up.

She went to grab her purse and was going to head to the Jeep when she realized both her purse and the Jeep were still at the barn. A quick call to Dale and he was there to drive her to the barn to retrieve them so she could head to the hospital.

* * *

 _ **Campsite 2**_

It was late afternoon. It had been a lazy day trapped in the tents due to the non-stop rain. But the guys would not trade it for the world. They thoroughly enjoyed the quiet time to sit and talk with their daughters, play cards, and generally hang out without the craziness of the outside world intruding.

Spike had come up with a few games to entertain the girls. His game of 'what would you do if' had garnered lots of laughter as he posed outlandish questions for everyone to answer. So much laughter that the guys had watched as Sam wrapped his arms around his chest to guard against the pain. But he was good at hiding it and the IMPS were still blissfully unaware.

Both Sam and Wordy were napping now as were Mona and Paisley. Izzy and Sadie sat under the watchful eye of Ed as he taught them how to carve wood figures. Sadie was making a fairly good effort at a bear as was Izzy trying to carve a wolf. Spike had completely given up and told them he had carved a very rare one-of-a-kind animal called a stick.

Spike was just lying quietly enjoying the stillness and the smell of the rain. His mind drifted to Winnie. He really should not have left her right now. Winnie countered every single one of his reasons for not going. She had become firm with him and said that he could not disappoint Mona.

Finally he relented and agreed to come when Winnie said the doctor said everything was fine. She had glared at him and also rhetorically stated what are the odds of losing a second baby at this stage of her pregnancy. He researched it, less than 0.3 percent. Winnie would kill him if she knew he had actually researched the odds.

Spike turned his head and watched Mona nap. She was having such a good time he was glad they came. When the new baby arrived her world would change so much. No longer would she be the only child. No less loved but their individual time together would be less.

Mona to her credit was actually looking forward to becoming a big sister. How had he lucked out to have such a wonderful daughter? Mona stirred, stretched and yawned. Her tummy rumbled.

Leaning down Spike kissed her cheek "Hungry mia bella? _(Hungry my lovely)_?"

Mona nodded. They had only consumed power bars today with not fishing or making a fire to cook due to the rain.

Speaking to Ed, Spike suggested "The rain has let up some. Maybe you and I should try our hand at fishing. I'm sure Sam will know how to start a fire in this rain."

Hearing his name and the comment Sam carefully rolled over and sat up slowly. He hid his grimace with a grin and said "Sure, no problem. Be something fun to teach the girls."

Wordy and Paisley both woke too. Wordy unwrapped his arms from around her and tousled her hair. She looked up at him from where her head rested on his chest and gave him a wonderful waking smile.

It had been way too long since the last nap he had taken with Paisley. All his girls were too grown up to want to do that anymore. Wordy missed it. He missed it a lot.

Without moving from his position wanting to horde every minute of it Wordy asked "So what can I do to help?"

They broke out the work. Spike and Ed headed off to fish with Izzy and Mona. Wordy and Sam set to work stringing a tarp between trees to provide some shelter for a fire. Sadie and Paisley created the fire pit under the tarp.

"Dad, how do we start the fire with no dry tinder?" Sadie asked looking at their sodden stash of tinder.

"Well we can use the wood shavings from your carving today and the dry pine needles from inside Uncle Wordy's tent. If that is not enough we can always locate a yellow birch tree. The wood of a birch tree burns when wet because of the oils" Sam answered.

The girls scampered off to Wordy's tent.

Wordy grinned and said to Sam "At least something good comes of a prank."

Sam grinned at him and reached up to tie off the line off the tarp on his side.

Wordy heard the sucked in breath and saw the tight grimace. He walked over "Here let me get that. How bout you help the girls with the fire. No reaching above the head needed."

His ribs yearning for relief Sam lowered his arms and nodded to Wordy. As Sam walked passed Wordy to help the girls he quietly and sincerely said "Thanks Wordy, I owe ya one."

Wordy whipped around and looked at Sam's back. What the hell? Sam thinks he owes me one because I offered to tie off a damned line. Christ he owed Sam more than one. Sam was hurt because of him. Wordy shook his head and tied off the line. Sometimes he just didn't get how Sam's head worked.

An hour later they had a nice fire going. Izzy and Mona were regaling them with the funny story of how Spike ended up in the stream. Mona said "So dad reached out to grab the fish and and ..." she broke into a fit of giggles.

Izzy picked up the story "And his foot hit a slippery rock and splat into the stream he went. Should've heard his scream."

Spike was laughing too "At least I held onto the fish." He flipped the fish over in the pan.

Ed offered "It's not like you weren't drenched before you fell in anyways. Darn weatherman got this all wrong. Hope it clears soon so the girls can climb tomorrow."

Sam piped up implementing their plan because the weather was clearing "I think tomorrow I'd like to put out some snares. Fish is great but if we can catch a hare or two Ed makes a mean rabbit stew. Any of you girls want to learn how to do that. If you all want to climb that is fine too."

Sadie was really enjoying all the time with her dad. He worked such long hours all the time. She would rather spend time with him than climb so she said "Dad I'd like to do that. Maybe the next day we can climb. Also you could show me more about reading maps and using the compass."

Smiling Sam replied "Would love to show you that sweetie."

Paisley was still a bit afraid of climbing but didn't want anyone to know it. She was glad that Uncle Sam was going to do that tomorrow. Paisley wasn't too keen on setting snares to catch fluffy bunnies but it was better than climbing.

She looked at her dad fidgeting with her hands "Dad can I go with Uncle Sam and Sadie? I'd like to know more about map reading too."

Wordy could read his daughter's apprehension "Sure baby girl. I'm sure the three of you will have a grand time tomorrow."

He would have gone with her but they had decided that they wanted three of them there when the girls climbed. One to lead the way up and two to follow below the girls in case the girls lost their grip.

As the rain abated that night they sat around the camp fire and told ghost stories and had s'mores again much to Spike's delight. The skies cleared and they saw a bright moon through the treetops.

At first the IMPS jumped when they heard the wolves howl. Ed quickly assured them they were far away and they would not be seeing any tonight. He was perplexed when he saw the disappointment on their faces until Sam recounted the conversation in the SUV.

Izzy said "Are you sure they are not close dad? Maybe if we went looking for them a bit tonight we could see them in the wild."

Ed stared at his daughter 'adventurous' is the word that popped into his mind "Sorry Izzy. Not close tonight. From the sounds of it they are miles away."

She plopped into his lap and pouted.

Ed kissed the top of her head and said "They might be closer tomorrow. We'll see."

Izzy gave him a grin and kissed his cheek "You're the greatest Dad."

After the girls went to sleep the guys stayed up several more hours talking sports, a bit of shop talk and plans for tomorrow. As they headed for bed Wordy, Spike and Sam watched as Ed tried to covertly inspect his tent. They chuckled among themselves.

It was clear Ed wondered just what prank awaited him. That might just be prank enough, making him wait thought Sam.

Nah. But he would suggest to the IMPS to wait until the last day to get Ed. It would be so much fun watching him wait and wonder when they would strike with their prank.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere In the Forest**_

Using the light from the moon three cold, wet, agitated and very hungry killers were still looking for suitable trees. Tonight they planned to climb into trees to sleep again.

Last night watching Perkins get attacked by the wolves because he refused to climb a tree was a bit disgusting and a bit interesting Danforth thought. Merrill and Orson had the only guns and refused to waste a bullet to put Perkins out of his misery. Orson seemed to derive pleasure watching.

Danforth wasn't so sure he could trust either of them. They had the guns so he watched them closely all the time. He was so hungry.

He tripped over a log and cussed. Danforth landed near a bush and was about to push himself up when he saw a small clump of berries. How fortunate for him he thought. He immediately picked the berries. He would hide them and eat them later when the others could not see him.

Orson called out that he located suitable trees. They all climbed up. Danforth sneakily brought out his berries and greedily consumed all twenty of them quickly. They tasted nasty and bitter but it was something to eat and he was so hungry. He settled into the crook of the tree to sleep.

Within fifteen minutes sharp pains shot through Danforth's temples. It was followed by waves of dizziness and his lips became parched and his throat constricted. Swallowing became difficult. This was quickly followed by an intense burning in his stomach and sharp pains in his abdomen and across his back over the kidneys. His pulse became irregular and sped up as his heart fluttered rapidly.

Danforth dropped from the tree to the ground.

Orson and Merrill had watched him fall and said nothing.

After several minutes Merrill decided to climb down and check Danforth's pulse. He said "Dead." He saw a single berry on the ground near him and a red tinge to Danforth's mouth. Merrill picked it up and examined the berry.

Merrill sneered "Idiot ate red baneberry. Guess he didn't know they were poisonous. Must have eaten more than five or six. That amount would make you sick but more will kill you."

He dropped the deadly berry and Merrill climbed back up his tree. Using his Army survival training he positioned himself so he would not fall in the night. As he rested in the tree he seethed. This entire situation he blamed on two Braddocks.

Years ago it was nothing personal. He just liked popping off heads. It was a fun hobby. But after years and years in prison and all he endured in prison, it became personal.

Merrill was going to get out of this forest. Then he was going to track them down and kill them both. Merrill nodded off with a grin on his face as he thought about popping their heads off from a distance.


	6. Not Good to Very Bad to Totally Fucked

**Not Good to Very Bad to Totally Fucked**

* * *

 _ **Day 4 – Orienteering Near Campsite 2**_

"Okay girls stop spinning around" Sam said watching Sadie and Paisley stop spinning but not giggling. They were having a fantastic time. They had set out a few snares but mostly they had spent the day learning to use the compass and the map to find their way.

"Okay, blindfolds still in place?" he asked.

The girls nodded.

Sam took their hands "Off we go again. This time when we get there I'm going to have you find your way to the climbing rocks so we can get the others and head back to camp."

He led them slowly away from their known position blindfolded. The girls had no idea which direction they were headed. After fifteen minutes of walking Sam stopped and had them remove their blindfolds.

Sam carefully sat down and watched as the girls pulled out the map and compass and checked around them for potential landmark. The serious contemplative look on Sadie's face reminded him of Jules. Sadie loved a challenge just as much as her mother did.

"Dad?" Sadie said.

"Yes" he replied.

She brought the map to him and asked "Based on where we were before and the amount of time we walked. We should be in this radius right?"

He looked at the radius they outline. "Close. Did you take into consideration our speed?"

Sadie and Paisley bent their heads together working. Paisley picked up a stick and used it to write in the dirt to do some calculations that Sam had taught them. Sadie and Paisley spent another ten minutes working through it.

Sam leaned back gently against the tree and closed his eyes. He was very tired. Constant pain was wearing on him but he did not let the girls see it.

The girls called to him again and he checked their calculations. They were picking this up very quickly. He was impressed.

He smiled when Sadie brought over the map again and showed him "Yep you have the right calculations and the right radius. Any idea which direction we headed in?"

Sam was able to rest another twenty minutes while the girls scouted around trying to determine their location. Resting was good. He ached so badly right now. It was one of the reasons he made of up this game. They got to have fun and learn and he got to rest for extended periods while they figured things out. It worked for all.

But this time the girls were getting frustrated. Sam had intentionally made it harder this time. When they finally asked for help he gave them a small hint to work with. Ten more minutes of rest while they processed the hint. Paisley and Sadie sat down next to him.

Paisley laid down and said miserably "Uncle Sam I'm tired and we still can't figure it out.

Sadie was looking at the map and said cheerily "Dad, give us another hint. Pleeeease."

He opened his eyes and grinned at her "So you ready to give up? If so I win our bet." Sam watched as fire lit in his daughter's eyes and he suppressed a chuckle. So like her mom.

Sadie pursed her lips together "No. Come on Paisley let's try some more. We will figure it out. We can't let my dad win. I really don't want to wash his truck every weekend for a month."

Paisley looked at her "I'm tired Sadie."

Sadie looked at her peevishly "Do you really want to wash your dad's car for a month?"

"No but ..." Paisley started to answer as Sadie was pulling her up. "Okay, okay. I'm coming sheesh. You really don't like to lose do you?"

Standing with her hands on her hips and a slight tilt to her head and a gleam of challenge in her eyes "No. Do you?"

Paisley shook her head no and followed Sadie as they looked for clues as to where they were. Sam smiled, those girls loved challenges.

Five minutes later there were squeals of delight. They raced over to Sam and showed him where on the map they were. "Good job girls. Very good job. You'd give many Special Forces men a run for their money." He rose slowly, careful not to twist. "So now lead me to the climbing rocks."

"Dad, are you okay?" Sadie asked watching her dad carefully wondering why he was moving so slowly and sitting down so much today.

"Sure. Why sweetie?" Sam asked wondering what made her ask.

Sadie looked to Paisley then back at her dad "I just saw your face. It looked like you were in pain."

Damn he wasn't hiding it as well as he thought or Sadie was getting more perceptive, maybe both. Either way he had to brush it off because he didn't want to worry her "Just a bit stiff sweetie. Nothing to worry yourself about."

Time for deflection so Sam added "So you girls are about to win. Have you figured out what reward you want?"

As they prepared to head out the girls discussed just what reward they wanted. Sam made the bet with them they couldn't find their way back with only one hint this time but left the prize open. He had told them they could choose any prize within reason.

Paisley piped up "I finally decided Uncle Sam. I want a new glove."

He nodded "Nice choice. Sadie what about you?"

Sadie stopped and looked at her dad and said seriously "I want to spend time with you Dad. So I either want to go to the gun range or the climbing wall place on your next day off."

Sam pulled her close "I'd like that too. Whichever you decide is fine by me." He winked at her "Maybe both."

They set off in the direction of the climbing rocks.

* * *

 _ **Hospital Maternity Ward**_

"Jules I just want to go home" Winnie complained.

From her position in the uncomfortable plastic chair Jules responded "Sorry Winnie. The doctor ordered complete bed rest. Until Spike returns this is where we will keep you."

"But I'm sooooo bored. Those nurses can't even find another remote for the TV. I feel so cut off from what's happening in the world. I'm sick of watching the same DVDs on the DVD player Shel brought me. Maybe you could bring me one of Spike's laptops. That way I could at least browse the internet and get news that way" Winnie commented.

Jules shifted in the seat. She never realized what a news junkie Winnie was. But she guessed it made sense. Winnie was always on top of current issues when they were on call. She knew tidbits about so many things that helped them out.

It was getting harder to distract Winnie. Especially since the news was still having a field day with the escaped convicts. The only thing that actually kept her in the bed right now was fear of losing her baby.

"I know you're bored. I'll see if I can locate a remote for you in a little bit. Do you want to read your magazine?"

Winnie shook her head.

Jules continued "Sophie will be by later. Is there anything you want her to bring?"

Bored out of her mind Winnie answered "Yeah, maybe she could stop by my house and get a laptop and my knitting."

Jules smiled. She pulled out her phone and relayed the information to Sophie.

Forty minutes later Sophie breezed into the room all smiles. "Hello Winnie, Jules. I brought the knitting like you requested."

"And the laptop?" Winnie asked.

Sophie's face fell with a look of regret "Oh gosh honey I forgot. I got your knitting first and took a look at the cute little sweater you are knitting and the laptop just flew out of my mind. Maybe Shel can get it for you tomorrow."

She handed off the knitting bag to Winnie. Jules and Sophie shared a look while Winnie was engaged in digging in her knitting bag. Jules look said 'well played Sophie'. Sophie nodded with a knowing smile.

Standing up Jules said "I'm off for a bit. Need to shower and change. I'll be back later this afternoon. I think the Boss is planning to stop by too."

She gave Winnie a hug and patted her belly gently "Be good Junior, no giving your mommy trouble while I'm gone."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Forest**_

Adam, Kyle, Jeff and Scott were working their way through section A5 of the search grid. Zach had piloted the helicopter from which they rappelled into their section six hours ago then went to drop search teams off in other sections. After all the teams were dropped Zach started an overhead search with two spotters.

Taking lead again Scott said "Ya know it's been a long time since I traipsed in the field. Good thing it's like riding a bike. Something you never forget."

Scott's foot hit a slick part of mud and he lost his balance and slid down a little incline landing on his butt in a large mud puddle.

Adam laughed and teased "Well yeah, you might not forget how ride but you still might fall off." He carefully descended the incline and reached out a hand to Scott.

Scott knocked it away irritated "I'm not so old I need a hand up." He slipped getting up multiple times and landed in a mud puddle on his butt each time.

Jeff chuckled "Yet. But if you're stuck there much longer you will be."

Growling at him Scott finally gained his feet and looked at his laughing brother and cousins. He looked down at himself. Mud completely covered his lower half.

"God damned mud. At least I didn't drop my gun in the damned puddle" Scott grumbled.

But Scott had to admit it was humorous so he joined them laughing. Christ he needed a shower. Wiping his mud covered hands on a relatively mud-free section of his pants he indicated they should move out again.

Ten minutes later Kyle was grousing about all the mud as he and Jeff brought up the rear of the group. Pulling his boot from another deep puddle of mud he said "I'd rather be out on the ocean to tell the truth. Why couldn't Sam choose somewhere nice to vacation? Wouldn't it be nice to be searching for them in the beautiful Bahamas?"

Jeff playfully shoved him "Navy boy shut up. This is beautiful, terra firma. Nature at its best." He kept walking.

Kyle had fallen over a log and when he didn't get up or retort Jeff stopped. He looked back and called questioningly "Kyle?"

Adam and Scott stopped at the inflection in Jeff's voice and turned back to look.

Kyle stood up. In all his time in the Navy he had never seen a dead man. His face a little pale Kyle said "Cuz there's a dead man here."

The three others quickly came to where Kyle was.

Jeff knelt down and took a closer look then said "Based on the mug shots this is Danforth." Jeff called it in to the command post and received orders.

"Blaze is notifying the RCMP to retrieve the body based on our coordinates. We are to determine the direction the others may have taken assuming they were together and follow."

The men spread out to look for signs to begin tracking.

A few minutes later Adam called out "I think I've found the direction. At least for one of them." It was a large foot print.

"Based on the size I'd say it was Orson, not Merrill. We need to find a path for Merrill" Jeff indicated.

The others agreed. They decided that Sam and the others were in more jeopardy if Merrill ran across them. After another ten minutes Scott found prints that were more fitting to Merrill's size. They converged with the larger ones several yards away. Jeff reported in and let Blaze know in which direction they were headed as they tracked the prints. They moved out tracking the muddy prints.

Kyle was rethinking his dislike of the mud. At least it provided them a good trail to follow. Then a thought struck him "Hey, why the hell was Merrill even on that plane?"

Scott interjected "Been wondering that myself. I mean he has a life sentence. Why would they move him? Jeff any idea why?"

"Sorry not a clue. Think we need to ask Uncle Will when we see him. He was enroute here this morning. Should probably be at the command post soon" Jeff responded.

Adam remarked "Dad said Uncle Will sounded devastated to learn the IMPS were even in the vicinity of these convicts. Dad didn't elaborate but apparently these four guys are some of the worst murderers Canada's seen. A part of me is glad that two are dead. A part of me also wishes one of the dead ones was Merrill."

He got nods and grunts of agreement. They all felt that way.

* * *

 _ **Rock Climbing Near Campsite 2**_

Izzy and Mona raced in the fast line to the ground. It was a close race but Izzy just barely edged out Mona. Mona turned to her dad "Two more times please. I gotta beat Izzy. We need the best three out of five Dad."

Spike looked at Mona "Sorry my lovely but we got to head back. Getting a bit late. We have four miles to trek back to the camp."

"But Daaaaaaaaaaaad" Mona pleaded.

Spike looked at her sternly and shook his head. Spike thought good thing she didn't ask in Italian.

Wordy came up behind her and picked her up and flipped her upside down causing her to giggle. As he swung her around he said "Kiddo tomorrow. We only trekked in two days this time so we can climb again tomorrow before we have to go. Besides aren't you looking forward to Uncle Ed's rabbit stew? I bet Uncle Sam, Sadie and Paisley caught a few hares."

Izzy teased "Mona we will race again tomorrow. I might even let you beat me."

Mona wiggled out of Wordy's clutches and chased after Izzy. Ed, Wordy and Spike just watched the silly girls chase one another for a bit then started packing the gear.

Ed glanced over to make sure the girls were busy then said quietly "Wonder how things went with Sam today? He didn't look so hot this morning. Don't think lying on the hard ground with those ribs is conducive to sleeping. Hides it well but I could tell he was in a lot of pain."

Spike shook his head "Sam refused to take more pain pills last night wanting to keep the few remaining ones in case one of the girls might need them."

Wrapping the rope up Wordy said "It is all my damned fault."

Spike patted him on the back "Don't sweat it buddy. Things happen. Sam doesn't blame you and you know you'd do the same thing for him if the tables were turned. In fact you have. Remember the time you two rappelled down that thirty story building and Sam's anchor-point detached from the roof. You saved his butt that day."

Wordy snorted remembering the incident "Yeah, but I slammed him damned hard into the building and dislocated his shoulder in the process."

Spike looked at him disbelievingly "Seriously that's what you remember about that. Christ, if it wasn't for you he'd fallen twenty-five stories. I think Sam was happy to have a dislocated shoulder and a few bruises. I know I was glad that's all it was."

Wordy looked at him then at Ed. Both gave him a look that said give it up, let the guilt go for the fall. Wordy nodded. "Okay. I get it. But I still don't like that it happened. He's hurting now and instead of resting he is traipsing around the forest. We should have just brought all the girls with us and made him rest at camp all day. I mean what if one of the girls needs to be carried or something. He's in no shape to do that right now. Maybe we should consider cutting the trip short."

"Don't think Sam would go for that, pain or not. He wouldn't want to disappoint the IMPS" Spike responded.

Wordy nodded accepting Spike's comment for fact "Yeah, you're probably right. He's as stubborn as a damned mule. I just don't get Sam sometimes. I don't think I'll ever understand him completely."

Ed just listened. He understood Sam; he was a protector through and through. Sam would always put those he cared about before himself regardless of the cost. No matter how hard he, Jules, Greg, Wordy or Spike tried to stop him. Sam would never change.

Putting last of the gear in the pack Ed closed it and hoisted to his back and said "Let's get going. Rabbit stew sounds good to me tonight too." He adjusted his rifle as they started back to camp.

* * *

 _ **Orienteering Near Campsite 2**_

Sam was proud of Sadie. She had done a good job so far navigating them towards the climbing rocks area only taking two wrong turns. He had let her go until she realized her mistake then helped her recalibrate both times. But due to those changes in course they were now equal distance from the campsite and the climbing rocks.

Paisley had gotten bored with navigating and hung back walking slower. Sam adjusted his pace to match Paisley's slower pace. His ribs actually appreciated the slower pace.

But Paisley had slowed even more the last mile they hiked. Sam noticed she looked tuckered out. They had walked miles today so that didn't surprise him.

What did surprise him was how much energy Sadie still had. She was a little powerhouse like her mom. Sadie was still so full of energy he allowed her to bound ahead of them then wait for Sam and Paisley to catch up.

While waiting this time Sadie was balancing on a fallen log. "Dad watch" she called out enthusiastically.

"Sadie stop, that's not safe. Watch where you are. Watch your footing" Sam called back just as Sadie jumped from one log to another.

The log she landed on rolled and she fell to the ground screaming. Sam raced to her and crouched down. Sadie was holding her ankle and sobbing. Sam held her and soothed her as she cried for a few minutes.

Then he gently removed her boot and checked her ankle. It was swelling rapidly. He hated probing and causing Sadie pain but he had to see if it was broken. Luckily he did not feel any broken bones but it could still be fractured or sprained.

Using a tender touch Sam expertly wrapped her ankle by tearing an extra shirt he had in his pack into strips. He gave her one of the pain pills and was glad he had not taken them all. When he was done he pull her into his lap rocked her as she cried some more telling him she was sorry for not listening.

As Sam rocked her he said "Hush sweetie. It's okay, accidents happen. I'm not mad at you. I'm just sorry you got hurt. We are just gonna rest a moment then we will see if you can bear any weight on the ankle. Okay?"

Sadie nodded her head yes then buried it in his chest and sniffed.

Ten minutes later Sadie tested her ankle and cried out in pain. After sitting Sadie down Sam pulled out the map and determined they were about two miles from camp or the rocks. Looking at Sadie and seeing the pain and tears welling in her eyes, he decided that they would head for the campsite instead of the climbing rocks.

There was no way Sadie could walk. He would have to carry her. Sam steeled himself for the onslaught of pain as he lifted Sadie into his arms. She weighed next to nothing but his ribs still screamed at him with every stride.

He wasn't sure how convincing he was but he just smiled at her and told her it reminded him of when she was little and that he enjoyed carrying her. He yanked softly on her pony tail then kissed her cheek. Luckily she seemed not to notice his pain this time.

The pace was agonizingly slow as Paisley kept slowing down. He tried to encourage her to walk a bit faster and she would for a time then she would slow down again.

About half way to the campsite Paisley began a sneezing fit. Sam decided to stop for a water break. Setting Sadie down, his ribs were grateful for a short respite.

As they rested Paisley said her tummy didn't feel well and before Sam could ask why she started throwing up. After emptying her stomach he helped her rinse her mouth. Then he had Paisley laid on the ground with her head in his lap. She looked at him with watery eyes. Sam noted she looked totally exhausted.

He wondered at the swift onset. One thought scared the crap out of him, red baneberry.

Sam asked "Paisley did you eat any berries or nuts without checking with me first?" He hadn't seen her do so but he did have his eyes closed several times today. God please say no, please say no.

Paisley said lethargically "No Uncle Sam. I wouldn't break rule number five. I just don't feel good. My tummy and my head hurts. I'm tired too."

Sam placed a hand on her forehead and she felt very warm. He thought back over the last few days. He recalled she hadn't eaten much the past two days. She was soaked through a couple of times yesterday. She had also slept a long time with Wordy yesterday and was first to bed last night.

Paisley must have been coming down with it for a few days. Today's trekking must have worn her out completely. She had said she was tired earlier and she had slowed down. Dammit, he should have recognized she was ill earlier and headed straight back to camp.

As he brushed her hair back out of her eyes Sam said tenderly "It's okay sweetie just rest a moment."

Paisley nodded and closed her eyes.

Sam thought great this just couldn't get any worse. Cracked ribs, injured ankle and fever. They were quite a trio.

Jules and Shel would be pissed at him for not taking better care of the girls. He sighed. They were about a mile from camp now. He needed to get them back to camp as fast as possible. He placed his hand on Paisley's forehead again. She felt hotter. That worried him.

The first aid kit with fever reducer was at camp. Sam wished he'd brought that with him. When he got them back he would start packing camp. They would need to trek out tonight. Sadie needed her ankle x-rayed and Paisley needed to be examined by a doctor.

"Okay girls. Time to go. Only a short little mile to camp. We'll be there in no time" Sam said as he shifted Paisley to a seated position.

This was gonna suck Sam thought as he stood up. But it had to be done and he would do it. These girls were important to him and they needed him to be strong. So he would be strong.

Sam squatted down between the girls. He had Sadie and Paisley both wrap their arms around his neck on either side. He took a deep breath and blew it out to control and cover the searing pain in his chest as he stood and hoisted one girl on each side of his hips. The girls wrapped their legs around his waist.

Small beads of sweat burst on his forehead from the pulsating pain in his ribs as he held in and silenced the groan and hiss of pain. Sam gave the girls a tight grin with a clenched jaw.

Paisley immediately laid her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed.

Sadie watched her dad and saw the tightness in his jaw and around his eyes "Daddy if we are too heavy I can walk. We could find a branch for a cane."

Sam shook his head "You're as light as a feather sweetie. Just a short distance to the camp. Why don't you lay your head on my shoulder and rest too?"

She did as asked to Sam's relief. With her head down he didn't have to work so hard to mask the pain. Sam focused on his breathing, keeping it even to control the pain as best he could.

* * *

 _ **Campsite 2**_

A mile had never seemed so long to him before. Sam was glad they were almost to camp. The pain was near the point he couldn't control it anymore. He was soaked in sweat from the exertion and pain. He was so focused on putting one foot in front of the other that he almost didn't hear the unfamiliar voices in the camp.

But one angry shout of "Fuck you, this power bar is mine. I'm not sharing" registered.

Sam stopped, immediately instincts raging danger. He could not make out the next muffled words but the men sounded angry and he could hear they were clearly not Wordy, Ed or Spike. Sam whispered for the girls to be quiet and quickly set them down hidden near a large fallen tree trunk.

He ducked down and whispered "You remember Rule number one girls?"

They both nodded.

"Good, I'm expecting you to follow it. Quiet. Not a sound. Not one sound. Stay here. Stay hidden until I or your uncles come and get you. I need to check this out okay" Sam instructed the girls.

They nodded yes. Paisley lay down and closed her eyes.

Sam looked down and saw Sadie still had the map and compass sticking out of her pack. Good he would leave that with her just in case. Not that he expected her to have to use it but he felt better she had it and knew how to find the climbing rocks. He pulled the satellite phone out and dialed in Jules number.

He put the phone in Sadie's hand "Sweetie this is set to your mom. All you need to do is press the green button to call her. Understand?"

Sadie nodded yes.

Sam whispered "Okay. Only call if I'm not back in fifteen minutes or you hear something bad. Remember not a single sound."

Smiling to try and reassure them as they looked at him with concerned eyes. Still whispering very low "It's probably nothing. Most likely just some lost hungry hunters. But out in the wilderness the rule is to take precautions, right?"

Both girls nodded yes. Sam and Sadie checked their watches so they were aligned on time. He kissed the heads of both girls and smiled.

Sam motioned them to stay again and placed his index finger to his mouth. He gave them a look that meant they better follow instructions. Both girls nodded. He quietly moved some loose branches and foliage in front of them to conceal them more.

He stealthily moved forward and off in a different direction from the girls in case he was discovered before he determined if the men were a threat or not. Sam hated to leave the girls alone but could not afford them to be found if these men were a threat.

Moving toward the camp Sam got close enough to hear the argument clearly now. The men were fighting over who got the dehydrated soup they had found. He crept close enough to see the back of one of them tearing through Sadie's tent.

Sam unslung his rifle and took off his back pack. He unsnapped his handgun holster just in case. He felt for his k-bar knife and re-slung his rifle on his back wincing in the process. Sam pushed the pain down and away like he was trained to do. Adrenaline was starting to pump through his body and that helped alleviate his fatigue and pain.

All his senses were on high alert. Both men were in tents right now. Sam watched carefully, he had no idea who they were or if they were armed.

A large man, similar in size to Mason came out of the tent. Sam saw the prison uniform and the handgun tucked in the front of his pants. Not good, so not good he thought.

The man had one of Sadie's shirts and held it to his face and inhaled deeply through his nose. Then he said "Little girls. Oh this will be fun. I love the sweet smell of little girls."

Sam tensed. This immediately went from not good to very bad.

The other man was still in the tent and replied "We don't have time for that sick shit Orson. We need to find a map and get the hell out of here."

Sam thought the voice sounded familiar but he could not place it.

The one he called Orson growled back angrily "We have time for it if I say we have time for it. Been in prison too damned long with no release for my urges. Not going to pass up easy pickings." The man rubbed Sadie's shirt on his crotch.

Sam thought he was gonna be sick watching that. He forced the bile down. Things just went from very bad to hell no.

He was so glad his instincts had told him to hide the girls. That he had given Sadie the satellite phone. Sam hoped they stayed quiet and hidden. Please let them remain quiet and safe from this bastard.

The man in the tent had watched the motion too and said "What the hell are you doing with that shirt? You're one sick bastard Orson. What were you in for again?"

The big man laughed "Seems people don't like it when I have fun with little girls then slit their throats. What about you?"

Sam blanched; pedophile and murderer. He needed to protect Sadie and Paisley from this sick bastard. His hand went to his gun and withdrew it from the holster.

"Never you mind" the man answered from inside the tent. "From the looks of it there are eight people camping. They would have a car somewhere. I say we wait until they return and force them to take us to it. Then we kill them."

Orson replied "Well not all of them just the adults. The little girls are mine to do with as I please if I help you kill the adults."

Sam's stomach rolled but the protective father in him vowed that he would kill the bastard before he could lay a finger on any one of the girls.

The second man emerged from the tent with his back to Sam just as Paisley had a sneezing fit. Shit, they heard the delicate little girl sneezes. They were still hidden but now these men knew someone was close.

Looking in the direction of the sneezes Orson pulled his gun, grinned and started forward.

Sam could not wait any longer and he emerged from the forest gun drawn and shouted "Freeze police" as he pointed the gun at Orson.

He knew this was not good. One against two separated as they were. If the second man had a gun and fired he would be dead. But at least he would take out the big guy before he could harm his daughter or Paisley.

The man in his periphery turned to him. Orson turned around to face him too. Both had guns leveled at him. Shit! He kept his trained on Orson; right between the eyes.

"Oh the God's have truly finally smiled on me. First the fortuitous plane crash and now I get to collect my blonde bobble-head" the man in his periphery said.

The voice clicked with the word bobble-head and Sam's mind exploded with recognition. His chest constricted and it was hard to breath.

Merrill?

This just went from hell no to I'm totally fucked.

Orson started to back towards the girls hiding place again. Sam yelled "Freeze now. Drop the gun and get on your knees."

The large man just laughed "Two against one. You're a dead man. You can't shoot us both."

"Keep moving and you will find out if that is true or not" Sam countered cockily.

In his head he was doing the calculations. He was screwed. They were too far a part to get both in time. He was fast but not that fast.

Orson laughed again taking another step backwards towards the girls. "Some dumb cop who has likely never fired a weapon is unlikely to be able to hit a broad side of a barn. You might wing one of us but you will be dead. I'm a crack shot. I think I'm going to just go find the pretty little thing that wears this." He waved the shirt and took another step backwards in the girl's direction.

The girls were obeying, not a single peep from them except for the uncontrolled sneezes that had alerted the men to their presence. Sam knew the girls could hear what was being said. He was so glad they were being very quiet, no hysterics. Thank goodness for small favors.

Sam was surprised Merrill was so silent. He flicked his gaze briefly to find the man with his gun trained on him but just watching with an amused look on his face.

He needed to slow this down. Maybe Ed, Wordy and Spike would get here if he did. Improve the odds. He needed to distract Orson from the girls. Negotiations were still not his strong point even after all these years. But he had to try even if one of them likely just wanted to blow his brains out.

His gaze still on Orson Sam said calmly "Let's slow this down here. What is it that you need? Maybe I can help."

Orson snorted but kept his gun aimed at Sam's head "What I need is to have whoever wears this."

Bile rose again in Sam as the man rubbed Sadie's shirt on his crotch again. He tried very hard to find words any words that would deescalate this situation. But none came to mind. Sam wanted to blow the man's head off right now. He blew out a slow breath instead.

"So cop, can you help me get what I need?" Orson laughed and took another step backwards.

Merrill finally spoke "Careful Orson. My blonde bobble-head is no ordinary cop. He's SRU and ex-Special Forces JTF2 sniper. Last I knew he had 184 cold-blooded kills. That was nearly sixteen years ago. I'm sure it's more now. He's a dead shot. Never misses, ever. He was trained to kill by his old man from the time he was six. He even murdered his best friend. Blew his head right off. Ain't that right Braddock?"

Sam was reeling inside. Sadie was hearing all of this. She was going to think he was a monster. He wanted him to shut up. But he was slowing things down. He needed time.

So Sam swallowed hard and said "You have parts of that correct Merrill. I never miss my target. So I suggest that you both drop your guns and get on your knees."

Orson snorted again and stepped back again "Merrill you can have your, what did you call him. Oh yeah, your blonde bobble-head for all I care. I get the little one that wears this."

Sam stated firmly and loudly "That's not going to happen. Stop where you are and drop your gun. On your knees now."

"You can only shot one of us." Orson said.

Sam coldly said "And that would be you."

"You shoot me. He shoots you. You are dead" Orson said taking one more step toward the girls hiding place.

"So be it. But you are not getting anywhere near those girls" Sam's icy cold steel voice replied.

"Oh girls, more than one. This should be loads of fun. Merrill just shoot him already" Orson sneered.

Merrill's calm voice said "Don't tell me what to do Orson. I'll kill him in my own time. How's Daddy Braddock?"

Sam flicked a quick glance at Merrill but was right back at Orson "Why do you care?" he responded. Maybe he could draw this out more. Ed, Wordy, and Spike hurry, please hurry he thought.

"Oh well, you know, just wanted to know he if was good before I blow his head off too" Merrill replied.

Sam's head was spinning trying to find something to say he landed on a very old question "Merrill, one thing I never understood. Why did you do it? The General trusted you."

"It was nothing personal back then. I actually liked the General. But Plouffe discovered my hobby. So, you know, I just had too. Ya know if I had gotten to pop your head off back then I was gonna do a pro bono for the General and pop off Plouffe head too. But I got you in the chest so, pfft, no pro bono" Merrill replied coolly and calmly.

"I'm sick of all this stupid talk. Blow him away or I will. I got some little girls to attend too" Orson sneered as he took three steps closer to the girls.

Orson was too damned close to the girls now. Less than twenty steps away. He really didn't want to do this with Sadie and Paisley so near. He didn't want them traumatized by him killing someone and ending up dead himself but if Orson got any closer he would have to take action. He couldn't allow that sick bastard to touch them. He would rather die than let that happen.

Sam's icy cold steel voice ground out one last time "Stop now or I shoot."

Hidden by the log Sadie and Paisley heard everything. They held tightly onto each other. Sadie was so scared her hands shook as she pressed the green button on the phone.

* * *

 _ **Hospital Maternity Ward**_

Sophie, Jules, Shel and Greg were sitting with Winnie. They were trying to comfort and reassure Winnie. Based on the doctor's last exam he planned to do a C-section tomorrow morning. Winnie was freaking out Spike wasn't here.

Jules phone rang. One look at the number and she smiled. "Winnie, its Sam. Hang on a second. We'll get Spike here soon."

Everyone smiled. Thank god one of them was calling. Winnie really needed Spike.

Jules answered on the second ring. Thank god he was calling Jules thought.

"Sam. You need …" Jules immediately stopped when she heard a slight sob.

 _[So softly "Mommy…"]_

Oh god it was Sadie. "Sadie sweetie what's wrong?" Jules had to strain to hear the voice was so quiet. Her response instantly drew the attention of the others.

 _["Help mommy" Sadie's voice quivered just above a whisper.]_

The flood of emotion nearly overwhelmed Jules at her daughter's small terrified voice. Her knees wobbled and she would have hit the floor if Greg didn't catch her and put her in the chair he had vacated quickly.

Training and motherly instinct instantly took over "Sweetie what's wrong?" There was no response. "Sweetie talk to me."

 _[Just barely over a whisper "Daddy said no noise."]_

"Okay Sweetie. If Daddy said to be quiet then do exactly what he said. I want you to press a button once for yes. Do you understand?"

 _[A tone sounded.]_

"Good. Hang on just one moment sweetie."

Jules glanced at all the worried faces staring at her "Boss call the General. Have him track the phone now. It's Sadie, she is terrified and Sam told her no noise. They are in trouble."

Greg pulled out his phone and stepped away to make the call.

Blowing out a quick breath Jules steadied herself "Sadie sweetie I need you to keep the phone on. Hide it if necessary but keep it on. Uncle Greg is calling your Grandfather and soldiers will come help you. They can find you with the phone on."

Jules was thinking rapidly. She needed to provide as much information to the General as possible.

"Are you okay?"

 _[A tone sounded.]_

Jules dreaded the next question. Sadie had Sam's phone. "Is Daddy okay."

Long pause. Jules was praying for a tone, none came.

"Is Daddy hurt?"

No tone.

Jules breathed a slight sigh of relief "Are you alone?"

Again no tone.

"Are you with Daddy?"

No tone.

"Is Daddy close by?"

 _[A tone sounded.]_

"Are you with your uncles?"

No tone.

"Are your uncles with Daddy?"

No tone.

"Are you with the other girls?"

Silence then _[a tone sounded.]_

Jules interrupted that to mean she didn't know how to answer. One or more but not all the girls were with her. "Press the button the number of times for the number of girls with you."

 _[One tone.]_

"Is it Izzy?"

No tone.

"Mona?"

No tone.

"Okay, Paisley is with you. Is Paisley okay?"

 _[A tone sounded.]_

"Did Daddy hide you and Paisley?"

 _[A tone sounded.]_

"Is Daddy with someone you don't know?"

 _[A tone sounded.]_

"Is he with more than one?"

 _[A tone sounded.]_

"Press the button the number of times for how many voices other than your dad's you hear."

 _[Two tones sounded.]_

This was bad, two to one. "Sadie you and Paisley must stay very quiet and stay hidden no matter what you might hear. You do not come out unless your dad tells you it is safe or you recognize another voice you know like one of your uncles tell you it is safe. Do you understand?"

 _[A tone sounded.]_

"Do you know if your uncle's okay?"

No Tone.

"Do you know where they are?"

 _[A tone sounded.]_

"Can you get to them?"

No tone.

"Were Izzy and Mona with them?"

 _[A tone sounded.]_

"The last time you saw them …"

 _[The distinct sound of three shots fired rang across the phone followed by a muffed, stifled cry for Daddy.]_

Sophie, Shel, Winnie and Greg saw Jules jerk and her face collapse in utter despair as she slid from the chair to the floor and choked out "Nooooo."


	7. Convergence & Anything for Sadie

**Convergence & Anything for Sadie**

* * *

 _ **North East of Campsite 2**_

Jeff was on the comlink with Blaze looking at the map splayed out in front of him. "Roger. That's about two miles south west of our current location."

Adam, Kyle, and Scott paced wanting to move now just waiting for coordinates. They only heard Jeff's side of the conversation but from that alone they knew they needed to be moving now.

Jeff ended the conversation with Blaze then looked at his cousins "Sadie is hiding with Paisley. Sam is alone and in trouble. Likely engaging with Merrill and Orson. We got coordinates only about two miles from here. Let's move; double time."

Three shots rang out.

"Shit!" was exclaimed by four Braddocks as they unslung their weapons and ran at top speed toward the coordinates.

* * *

 _ **North of Campsite 2**_

Wordy, Spike and Ed were joking around as they sauntered towards the campsite. Mona and Izzy skipped ahead of them playfully tossing pine cones at one another. They were about a mile and a half away from their campsite.

Spike was laughing "This has been fun. We might just have to do this again."

Wordy interjected "Change it from no teacups and tiaras to a father daughter trip at least until they don't want to come anymore."

Ed laughed "Maybe. Just maybe. I have to admit it's been more fun than I imagined. Even with the rain. I just wonder …"

Whatever he was about to say never was expressed.

Three shots rang out.

Three men stopped, stared at each other. Two little girls stopped and looked to their dads not really concerned.

Izzy whispered to Mona "I bet Sadie's getting to shoot her dad's gun. Wish I would have stayed with Uncle Sam today."

Mona nodded in agreement.

Ed expressed out loud what each one of the guys knew "That came from the direction of the camp."

"You're faster. Go. I got the girls. Phones on" Wordy urgently told Spike and Ed.

Spike and Ed dropped their packs turned on their phones. Unslung their rifles and hauled ass toward the camp.

As he ran Spike said "Ed this is not good. Three shots so close together, can't be good."

"I know, especially since they are not from one gun" was Ed's answer. He knew the sound of Sam's colt. It was definitely one but not the other two shots fired.

Wordy turned on his phone. He gathered the girls and Ed's and Spike's packs. "Girls, Rule one. Quiet as a mouse. No noise. Follow me now."

Mona and Izzy nodded and obeyed. They were scared and confused more by their dads' quick departure and Uncle Wordy's intense look than the gunshots.

Looking around Wordy located a place to hide the girls that was defensible. He situated the girls and the packs in a small depression surrounded on three sides by rocks. He used brush to conceal them on the exposed side.

Then he unslung his rifle and took up a guard position in front of their location. Wordy thought Sam please keep Paisley safe, quickly followed by please keep Sadie and yourself safe too.

* * *

 _ **West of Campsite 2**_

Winds was on the com link with Cameo "Roger, about two miles due east of our location."

Shoving the radio in his back pocket he turned to Mason, Russ and Pawn. Grasping his MP5, he blew out a breath "Not good. Found them. Blondie's got trouble. We need to move out now."

Three shots rang out.

Four heads jerked and looked to one another for a split second then four sets of boots slammed to the ground as they high tailed it towards the location.

* * *

 _ **South West of Campsite 2**_

Apollo was on the com link with Cameo at the same time as Winds. He responded after Winds "Roger. North east of our location. Moving out now."

Already moving in the direction Apollo indicated for his unit to move out "Let's move. We got some little girls to protect."

Three shots rang out.

Apollo poured on the speed and his men were hard pressed to keep up.

* * *

 _ **Small Airport Near Forest**_

Zach finished writing the coordinates but already memorized them. On the satellite phone with General Braddock he replied "Roger. Hal and I are both refueling now. ETA fifteen minutes to that location. Mike is already back in the air will communicate coordinates to both Sir."

 _["Zach. First priority, safety of the IMPS and the others. Second priority get Scarlatti to the hospital."]_

"Roger Sir."

Heading out of the airport break room leaving the cup of coffee untouched Zach raced to the helicopter. As he approached the two birds he called out "Hal we have a location. We need to be in the air now." Zach handed him a paper with the coordinates.

Both men boarded their helicopters and began preflight checks as the ground crews finished refueling their helicopters.

Putting on his headset Zach called out "Navy Golf Kilo Two Three. This is Foxtrot Bravo Lima Four Eight. Mike we have a location." Zach continued and gave Mike the coordinates.

Inflight already Mike replied "Roger. Condor, heading to coordinates now, ETA nine minutes."

Hal had also donned his headset and when Mike finished both he and Zach responded "Roger."

Both were in the air in record time.

* * *

 _ **Hospital Maternity Ward**_

 _[The distinct sound of three shots fired rang across the phone followed by a muffed, stifled cry for Daddy.]_

 _Jules slid to the floor "Nooooo."_

Sophie and Shel raced to Jules. Shel pulled her into a hug and frantically said "Jules what is it? Sadie? Paisley? Are they okay?"

"Three shots" was all Jules could force through her throat which had constricted.

Her mind whirled no not like this. They were having fun. He wasn't on the job. No. No. No she could not lose them like this. She could not lose him. She would die if she lost Sam and Sadie.

Greg was on hold with General Braddock and paced back and forth with his cane tapping every impatient step willing him to come back on the line. He needed to know shots were fired. That they needed to be there now.

Winnie stared at them all in utter confusion "What the heck is going on?" She started to get out of bed. Whatever it was she could see Jules was devastated. She needed her.

Sophie went back to Winnie and gently made her lie down again. With calmness she didn't know she possessed Sophie clasped Winnie's hand and said evenly "Dear we didn't want to worry you. Just try to relax while we find out what is going on."

Winnie's heart rate monitor started beeping as her heart rate increased. She knew something was terribly wrong. Winnie whispered to Sophie "Tell me please. Don't leave me in the dark. That is worse. Not knowing is worse. Please."

Sophie quickly told her what was going on. Winnie drew on her training and took slow breathes to calm down easing the heart rate slightly but it was still erratic. Her heart was breaking for Jules and Shel at the moment. Her hand went protectively around her belly and prayed everyone was safe.

Winnie looked at Sophie with sad eyes "I should be angry with you all for keeping that from me but I can see why you did that."

Sophie hugged her.

The phone never left Jules ear and she was straining to hear something, anything at the same time trying to open her throat to speak. Her daughter needed her calm voice right now. But the shots reverberated in her head over and over.

Jules heard a small soft cry. She so wanted to pull the girls into her arms and tell them everything would be okay but she couldn't. She had no idea if anything ever would be okay again. Two against one. Three shots. Merrill. Her heart broke. Sam could not survive that. Could he?

She finally managed a whisper "Sadie, sweetie. Help is on the way. You and Paisley are so brave. Stay quiet. Stay hidden. Daddy would want you to stay hidden no matter what. Help is coming sweetie."

Jules heard another choked back sob but this time it was just to the right of her. She looked to Shel and saw tears welled in her eyes. "Sadie, give the phone to Paisley." Jules heard the transfer "Paisley sweetie just like Sadie no sound. You can press one button for yes. Your mom wants to talk to you sweetie." Jules handed the phone to Shel.

Shel looked to her with grateful eyes. Then she began speaking comforting words to her daughter. Jules and Shel remained on the floor holding one another for support.

Greg hung up with the General and stated calmly to the room at large not really catching anyone's eyes "Three units are on their way all less than two miles away. Three helicopters enroute too. Help will be there in less than ten minutes."

He sat in the chair and rubbed his hands over his face. Greg wished he was there. He wished he could help more and he hoped everyone was okay.

Shel relayed what Greg had said to Paisley and reminded her again to stay silent until they heard a familiar voice. Then she asked her to give the phone back to Sadie and handed it to Jules who started saying soft soothing words to Sadie again.

Winnie screamed in pain and curled into a ball. Sophie hit the call button then ran from the room to the nurses' station.

* * *

 _ **Campsite 2**_

He was not dead. How the hell was he not dead? Pain lanced in his side and Sam clamped a hand to it. Warm sticky liquid oozed between his fingers. Sam rolled to the opposite side and tried to sit up. That's when he registered the gun inches from his head. Shit.

His eyes focused and he saw the calm face of Merrill so close he could almost reach out and touch it. What the hell? Who missed? The angle of his wound said Orson hit him. Merrill missed? Not likely.

But there had been three shots. Sam knew that for a fact. Orson fired first and then he fired followed by Merrill.

Merrill looked to his blonde bobble-head "Up, now" he demanded softly.

Sam made it to his knees when Merrill using the same soft voice said "Stop right there."

He froze as the gun contacted with his temple. Sam grimaced when Merrill removed his rifle slinging it over his own shoulder and then took his k-bar tucking it into his waist. Sam noticed his colt was already tucked in Merrill's pants.

Merrill ordered "Okay on your feet now."

Sam struggled to stand. He was pretty sure the cracked ribs were now broken from landing on his back on the rifle with such force. His side was bleeding a lot and he strained to rise as he pressed hard to stem the flow.

Gaining his feet he swayed a moment and bent over until he got his balance. Sam sucked in a breath as he stood upright and pain burned through his side. Dizziness and a graying of his vision hit him and he swayed again.

Several breaths in and out and his vision cleared and the dizziness abated somewhat. Sam glanced at Orson. What the hell? Two shots both almost dead centered between the eyes. He looked at Merrill confused.

In a calm and cool voice Merrill said nonchalantly "He was a sick bastard. Have a niece myself. Wouldn't want him anywhere near her. Besides, I need to get out of here and you're gonna guide me. You're gonna take me to your vehicle now. Move." Merrill shoved the gun in his face. "Move now."

Wordy, Ed and Spike would be here soon Sam thought. Gun fire could be heard for miles out here. The girls were safe from Orson. If he did as Merrill told him too he could get distance between Merrill and the girls keeping them even safer.

Sam took a few tentative steps and Merrill shifted behind him switching from the pistol to the rifle. A wave of dizziness hit him again as the movement caused the pain to intensify. Merrill nudged his back with the rifle causing more pain to ripple through his chest.

He hoped the girls continued to be silent. Sam did not want to call attention to them at all. He finally found his voice and rasped out softly so the girls could not hear "Got to get the keys. In my pack. Over there." He pointed toward the forest.

"Okay but no sudden moves. No monkey business or I go after those girls. Understand?" Merrill responded.

Sam nodded yes because it was easier than speaking. His throat had constricted at the thought of Merrill harming the girls. Merrill walked behind him with the gun solidly on his back as he headed towards where he exited the trees earlier.

He tried to bend to reach the pack and could not. Sam sank to his knees and opened an outer pocket and retrieved his keys leaving bloody fingerprints on his pack. He struggled to rise and made it half way before sinking to his knees again.

His hand pushed harder on the wound in his side, he needed to stop the flow of blood. Sam's vision faded a bit gray again with the increased pain. He couldn't afford to blackout right now, he had to get Merrill away from the girls.

So he relented on the pressure allowing the blood to flow again. Sam gritted his teeth. Then he dug down deep for strength and forced himself to stand up.

"Which way?" Merrill asked.

Sam stood head bowed and swaying as he considered his strategy. Should he go in the direction of the trucks or another direction? He decided to head in the opposite direction away from the trucks. That way Wordy, Spike and Ed could get the girls out of here without running across Merrill.

If he could just hold on long enough and lead Merrill far away the girls would be safe. He would do anything in his power to keep his daughter safe. He'd do anything for sweet Sadie. Thinking of Sadie's beautiful innocent eyes Sam set off slowly in a south easterly direction.

Stumbling he caught himself by placing his bloody hand on a tree. Sam didn't have to try hard to make it look good. Most of the stumbles were real. He grabbed a tree to stabilize himself every twenty yards or so.

Sam could not believe that Merrill didn't stop him from doing so. He was marking his trail. It was so blatant a child would have been aware of it. Merrill was either an idiot or too arrogant to think that it even mattered.

But it mattered to Sam. It mattered a great deal. He knew he was not coming out of this alive. If his current wounds didn't kill him, Merrill certainly would once he figured out he had led him deeper into the forest. By marking his trail they would at least be able to locate his body. Jules and the kids could have proper closure.

Sam stumbled for real again. One more bloody hand print, this one a bright and shiny red beacon on the light gray rock outcropping.

It was a testament that he was just a man; a real man, not a machine. He lived, he bled and he would die. But his death would have value, it would not be in vain, it would save his beautiful daughter. Sam would do anything for Sadie and he drew comfort knowing he would live on through her and his boys.

Sam pushed himself to a standing position again. He continued to place one foot in front of the other. Slow and unsteadily he moved onward to his inevitable death.

* * *

 _ **Campsite 2 – 15 Minutes Later**_

Four groups of men stealthy approached the camp from four different directions as a helicopter arrived and hovered overhead. Ed and Spike realized it was an Army helicopter and wondered just what the hell was going on. As the groups converged on the campsite they all took in the dead man with two bullet holes in the head.

Ed saw all the JTF2 guys and the Braddocks and walked directly to Winds "What the hell is going on?"

Scott came directly to Ed "Where's Sam?"

Ed and Spike looked at him confused. Ed answered "I'm not sure he was with Sadie and Paisley. Christ, is that a convict?" His voice carried loudly. But there was silence as most everyone looked at the body.

Mason was scanning the area, where was Blondie? Then he saw the small patch of darkened ground. He bent and touched it. He looked at his fingertips. Blood. "Someone else was hit." He knew, they all knew, it was Blondie who was hit. Otherwise he would be here.

That got everyone's attention. Unaware that the girls had called Jules, Spike piped in "We have to find the girls and Sam."

Winds interjected "The General said the phone signal was coming from here." He pulled out his comlink and contacted Blaze "Blaze we are here. Only one body, Orson. Is the signal still coming from this location?" He held on while Blaze checked with Cameo.

As Winds waited Jeff filled Ed and Spike in on the details why they were all here. Both were shocked. They indicated that Wordy was with the other two girls and as far as they knew safe at the moment.

 _["Winds, yes the signal has not moved. Be advised the girls were hidden and instructed to only come out if they heard Blondie or one of their uncles telling them it was safe" Blaze informed them pacing and pacing wishing he was there._

 _This was the thing he hated most about being in command rather than in the field. Waiting for the unit to report and not being able to take action himself.]_

"Roger" Winds answered then turned to Ed and Spike and relayed the details.

Ed spoke loudly letting his voice carry in an even tone "Sadie, Paisley it is okay to come out now. It is safe to come out now."

There was rustling twenty paces from the dead man and two little brunette heads rose up from behind a fallen log as sobs of "Uncle Ed" followed.

Hearing the terrified little voices fourteen men rushed forward. Most moved forward to create a wall to block the view of the dead man from the girl's vision. Ed, Spike, Scott, and Pawn were next to the girls in seconds flat.

The girls started crying in earnest. Spike went to Sadie and Ed to Paisley. Each pulled the girls into their laps and held them close. They softly whispered comforting words to them.

Pawn started assessing their condition. He quickly noted the high fever and the wrapped ankle. But what most worried him was their state of shock. Their little bodies where shaking badly. They were pale and their hearts were beating rapidly.

Looking to Winds, Pawn stated "The girls need medical attention quickly they are in shock."

Kyle and Adam immediately stepped forward and removed their jackets. They helped Ed and Spike wrap the little girls in them to warm them.

Scott gently pried the phone from Sadie's death grip. "Jules, Jules we have the girls. The girls are safe now. They are being taken care of. They are safe."

 _[Jules had been pacing for ten minutes whispering soothing words to Sadie. She stopped and motioned to Greg and Shel when she heard the girls call out for Uncle Ed. Then she heard when Ed and Spike started comforting them and Pawn's assessment._

 _She had relayed the information to everyone in Winnie's room which was only her, Shel and Greg right now. They were all very worried for the girls but they knew the girls were in good hands now._

 _Then Jules heard Scott speak to her. Jules voice was edged with dread when she asked "What about Sam? Is Sam okay?"]_

He could tell she was expecting to be told no. "Jules, he's not here. We will find him. I promise we will find him."

 _["Bring him home to me please." Jules heard Spike crooning to Sadie in the background "Spike needs to get here now. Winnie needs him now. The baby is in distress. They are prepping Winnie for a C-section right now. Let him know that Sophie is with her. To call Sophie for information."]_

"On it. Sadie and Paisley will be with him. We will find Sam too" Scott told her with conviction. He was hoping that the strength in his voice would help steady Jules. She sounded like she was breaking.

 _["I know. I trust you all to bring him back to me." Jules said raw emotion coloring her words._

 _Then she hung up knowing they would contact her with updates as soon as they knew anything. She collapsed into Greg's arms and cried._

 _Greg held her tightly. He knew no words would comfort Jules right now so he just held her.]_

Winds took command. Spike, Sadie, Paisley, Kyle and Adam would leave in Mike's bird that was currently hovering. Kyle and Adam went with because the girls knew them well and Spike was in no condition at the moment to take on that responsibility.

All color leeched from Spike's face and his legs became limp as cooked spaghetti. Ed had held Spike upright when he was told about Winnie's condition. Spike was told to call Sophie for current information and he instantly dialed her number.

Ed contacted Wordy and informed him of the entire situation. As they talked, Cameo pinpointed Wordy's coordinates. Hal was routed to extract Wordy, Mona and Izzy. Hal would take them directly to the same hospital.

Wordy was very worried when Ed told him that Paisley was running a high fever and that both girls were in shock. His heart broke for Spike to be so far away from Winnie when she needed him. He was also worried about Sam and Ed promised him he would do everything in his power to bring Sam back safe.

It was determined that three members of Apollo's unit would secure the campsite. They would pack the gear for them and transport it back to the command post. The RCMP would be dispatched to deal with the convict's body.

The remainder Ed, Winds, Mason, Scott, Jeff, Apollo, Russ, and Pawn would track Sam.

As soon as Spike and the girls, Adam and Kyle were aboard the helicopter Winds turned to the rest. They had all shielded the girls from the dead man and refrained from mentioning the blood trail Mason had located. The girls had been traumatized enough.

Winds felt the urgent need to get moving, he felt like too much time had passed. When in actuality from the time they entered the campsite to now all had transpired in the span of less than ten minutes.

"Let's move. From the blood prints Mason found Blondie should be easy to track" Winds commanded.

They all set off at an accelerated pace.

* * *

 _ **South East of Campsite 2**_

After twenty minutes of walking Sam was having difficulty taking more than ten steps without stumbling. He knew he was losing too much blood. He tried but he couldn't get it to stop.

Sam seemed to be beyond the pain now. Everything was a swirling disjointed mist. Another wave of dizziness overwhelmed him and he dropped to his knees. He tried to rise but he was too drained.

Merrill yelled at him to get up.

Sam tried again and got half way up but fell to his knees. All energy sapped out of him. Sam felt the gun against his temple.

"Get up now or I collect my blonde bobble-head here and now" Merrill said coolly.

Sam looked at Merrill with eyes dulled by pain, fatigue and blood loss. With complete acceptance in his voice Sam said quietly "So be it."

A single shot rang out.

His body fell to the forest floor, blue eyes open but staring unseeing into the sky.


	8. Multiple Impacts Of A Single Bullet

**Multiple Impacts of a Single Bullet**

* * *

 ** _One Year Later – Scarlatti Backyard_**

The horrible off-key singing came to an end. Ed, Wordy and Spike sat together talking and watching the goings on around them. They all smiled watching Mona.

"Like this Gilly, come on. You can do it. That's right. Blow, blow." Mona pursed her lips in a tight O and blew softly. "Gilly yeah, yeah. You did it." She kissed her little brother Giuliano Scarlatti's cherub cheeks as she bounced him on her knee after the single candle on the cake was blown out.

Wordy took a sip of beer and commented "Mona is so good with Gilly."

Spike beamed "She is. I'm very proud of my lovely girl. It's been a challenging year. She is always there for him. She is a wonderful big sister. Actually all the IMPS have been great big sisters to him."

Ed kicked back shaking his head "I can't believe that one year has already passed." He looked at Wordy seriously "How is Paisley doing?"

A thoughtful look crossed Wordy's face as he watched his daughter try to help Mona feed Gilly a piece of cake "She doing good. Although she did have a pretty bad dream last night. Dr. Tansy said to expect it this year as the anniversary of the events came close. Thank goodness Dawn said that it would lessen over time. Don't think I could take too many nights listening to her cry out for Uncle Sam. That was very traumatic for both the girls."

Setting his drink down with concern showing on his face Ed said "I'm sorry Wordy. That has to be hard to hear. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Wordy's replied "No it is not easy."

His eyes misting slightly remembering his daughter's cries last night as he held her and tried to sooth her night terrors. He wiped his eyes quickly. "But no me and Shel have it covered. Paisley's a strong girl. She will get through this. How are Izzy and Mona doing this year? I know it affected them too."

Ed took a long drink before answering "Izzy was a little reserved and quiet the past week. Had her headphones in and was listening to music most nights. No nightmares though. Tansy predicted she would not because she didn't experience it firsthand like Paisley and Sadie did."

Spike said "Mona is doing well. We haven't seen any off behaviors this week. I think of all the girls she is handling it the best. Dawn said it was probably because she has Gilly to focus on."

Wordy responded "I'm glad to hear they are both doing okay. Spike, have you talked to Jules this week? How are she and Sadie handling it?"

"Spoke with her last night actually when she and the kids called to wish Gilly happy birthday. Jules wanted to be here today. I told her we understand that she needs to be with Sam's family right now. She said she's good but just a little overwhelmed with it all. Handling the entire Braddock clan at one time can be daunting. Sadie and the boys are good too. But like Paisley, Jules said Sadie had a few nightmares this week. Even though she tried to sound upbeat I could tell she was missing Sam" Spike responded.

Wordy then asked "Were all the JTF2 buddies planning to be there this week too?"

Spike answered "Yeah, Blaze for sure. Winds, Mason and Jim and all their families will be there too. Some of the others may show up but were not confirmed yet given their missions."

Seeing Dale enter the backyard Spike waved hi then asked Ed "So have you heard how Dale and Mike are doing as Sergeant and TL of Team Two? If they have settled in yet?"

Ed laughed "Sort of. It's only been a few months since they reactivated Team Two. They've kinda got big shoes to fill. I talked with Mike the other day. He says he is having an easier time as TL than Dale is as Sarge. Said they will sort it out though and the team is starting to get their rhythm again with the new rookies. But he also said that Mel has been on a prank spree. Mike blames you for creating a monster and says no one is safe from her."

All three laughed as Ed described the pranks Mel had been pulling on Dale, Mike, Craig and the two rookies.

"So we all set for the father daughter camping trip tomorrow?" Ed asked watching Izzy, Mona and Paisley as they started a water balloon fight.

Wordy nodded yes then said "Won't be the same this year without Sam. Spike did Jules say whether Sadie decided to join us or not?"

"I asked. Jules said that Sadie just didn't feel up to doing it without her dad. Jules gently encouraged her to come thinking it would help Sadie get out of the blues of missing him. But she said she wouldn't push her to do it. So no I don't think Sadie will join us" Spike shared with them.

Ed shook his head "Just won't be the same without them."

Spike sat back in thoughtful contemplation. So much had changed this year. He looked at Giuliano. He had arrived just in time for his son's birth. He got to hold him for a few moments before they whisked him off to the NICU.

Winnie had allowed him to choose his name just like MonaLisa's name. She had been surprised at his choice but thoroughly approved. Neither one of them would have made it through last summer without Jules' constant help. Giuliano was a masculine form for Julianna.

When he was born he was so tiny, only four pounds eleven ounces. He had breathing issues and spent thirty-one days in the NICU before he got to come home. But he was an amazing little boy and each day he got stronger, bigger and healthier.

Jules had so much on her plate last summer he still didn't know how she handled it. She was definitely was a strong, resilient woman. It's one of the things that made Jules and Sam such a good match.

She was at the hospital every day Gilly was there. Then she came over to their house for the whole next month too. Jules would take the afternoon shift for several hours each day to allow Winnie to rest a bit knowing Gilly was in safe hands.

Spike had told her she didn't have to do that but Jules insisted that she did. That holding Gilly helped her remember the beauty of life. That after the events of the camping trip she really needed help to remember that some days.

Jules has insisted that they were actually doing her a favor by allowing her to help. It gave her something to do to fill her empty lonely time in the afternoons while she was out on extended leave.

When Gilly was born Winnie had stopped working to be a full time mom. A decision Spike fully embraced when Winnie confessed that is what she really wanted to do. But with one less income he had finally made the decision four months ago to leave SRU and work for CSIS.

Well the income issue wasn't the real reason. Although the pay was double and his hours were more normal. That was nice. Family was important and could be taken from you at any time, when you least expected it. He had experienced too much loss beginning with Lou. So the added benefit of being able to spend more time together as a family was very good.

No the real reason for making the change was after the events of last summer and now with two kids too Spike felt the risks of SRU were too great. Spike couldn't stand the idea of leaving his children fatherless. It was an easier decision to make because without Sam there anymore it was a bit depressing to walk into the SRU building.

Memories of what it had been like before Lou, Boss and Sam were gone would haunt him. He had felt a little bad leaving Dale, Mike, Craig and Mel but they assured him it was the right thing for him to do. Winnie, Jules, Boss, well everyone really, they all fully supported his decision to leave SRU.

Spike was pulled out of his thoughts by Winnie's call to come take pictures while Gilly opened presents.

He dearly wished Sam could be here to see Gilly gumming the presents. Sam would have had some witty comment about it for sure.

Spike nodded to Winnie indicating he was coming then he got up to help.

* * *

 ** _General Braddock's Backyard_**

Jules sat watching the preparations going on. She had offered to help but Yvonne just told her to relax that everything was under control. She really wanted to help. Sitting idle gave her time to let her mind wander.

When her mind wandered she thought of Sam. When she thought of Sam she became melancholy. Jules missed Sam so badly.

Blaze sidled up to her and grabbed a folding chair and sat down next to Jules. "Penny for your thoughts" he said.

Startled Jules looked at Blaze "Sorry I was a million miles away. What did you say?"

He didn't have to ask again he knew what her thoughts were by the look in her eyes so he said "Are you still planning for the boys to stay with me and Lizzy for the next two weeks? We'd love to have them. My boys were begging me to ask you. I'm gonna have all nine again if you let Donny and Jimmy come. Lots of fishing and guys stuff planned. Winds and Mason plan to stay with me as well."

Jules nodded "Yes they are looking forward to it. They can't stop talking about going to your place again this year. Hanging out with the guys will be good for them. You are a glutton for punishment though. Don't know how Lizzy puts up with you."

Blaze grinned at her "Of course she is a saint. But she loves boys. She knows exactly how to keep them in line. Ben is going to stay with us too while Daphy and Adam are on their honeymoon."

A small grin played on Jules face as she said disbelievingly "I can't believe those two hit it off. I always thought Adam was a confirmed bachelor."

"Same here. But you know it is entirely your fault" Blaze said.

"My fault? How?" Jules asked perplexed.

Chuckling Blaze explained "Well it was you that sent Adam to get the boys from my place and bring them here last summer. I swear it was love at first sight when Adam and Daphy meet. I thought someone set off a flashbang the way the sparks flew between them."

Blaze moved forward in his seat, came close to her like he had something top secret to say. With mock fear in his voice and fake shivers he said "I can't believe I'm actually going to be related to the Braddock's. Kinda scary my little sister marrying into this clan."

Laughing Jules replied "Exactly how I felt years ago when I married Sam. Can be daunting. You know I still call Sam's dad Sir. Wonder if Zach's bride feels the same way."

Shaking his head no "Nah, Valerie's family is just as military as the Braddocks. Well not quite, the Haney's only go back four generations not seven or eight and they are not so prolific with boys."

"Still can't believe Adam and Zach decided to have a double wedding" Jules said.

"Military efficient is what I heard one of them say. Also it's hard to get the whole clan together. Someone is usually missing." At the wistful look on Jules face Blaze realized what he said.

So quickly Blaze changed the topic "But between you and me I think the real reason is that Adam and Zach just need each other to be able to remind them of their anniversaries. Those two are so good at so many things but remembering important dates just isn't one of them."

The two shared a laugh.

Blaze stood up "Gotta go get in my monkey suit soon."

Jules smiled and teased "That will be a sight to see Colonel Blain. Bet Lizzy _looooves_ your new uniform."

He chuckled and nodded "Yeah actually she does. She's got a thing for men in uniform."

More seriously Jules asked "Enjoying taking over completely for Sutton?"

Blaze shrugged "Some good things, some not. Still miss being in the field but this position had its advantages too. More time with the kiddos rather than traipsing all over the world at a moment's notice."

"Speaking of traipsing all over the world at a moment's notice do you know if the General arrived home yet?" Jules queried.

"No he was delayed. I overheard something about having to hold the plane for some VIP or something that was running late. I think the General was kind of upset about waiting, doesn't want to miss the wedding. Yvonne and Connie are trying to push back the timetable a bit so he doesn't miss it. I'll see ya later" Blaze said before heading off towards the guest house that was being used by the brides.

Jules leaned back in the chair thinking. Sam would love to be here today. Not only was Blaze becoming related to his family, Matt's son Ben was too by the fact that Daphy was marrying Adam. Sam would like that.

Looking out towards the pond Jules saw Sadie, Jimmy, Donny, Jerrell and Anna all lying on the grass looking at the clouds like they did so many times with Sam. All of them loved to find shapes in the clouds.

As she gazed up at the clouds too her mind meandered through the events this year.

By the time Sadie and Paisley had arrived at the hospital with Kyle and Adam carrying them the girls' shocky conditions had stabilized. But they had been so traumatized. Sadie sobbed and sobbed as she related what she overheard.

Sadie wanted to know why the man had said such bad things about her dad. Her dad was a hero and saved people, he wasn't a murderer. She wanted to know why the man said her daddy killed 184 people. Sadie had then related everything Sam had done that day to help her and Paisley. She declared that anyone that did that was a hero and couldn't be bad like the man said.

It wasn't until Jules met Wordy in the hallway later and he told her of Sam's injury to his ribs did she break down. She had realized then how much pain Sam had suffered that day to keep the girls safe. Carrying the girls with bruised ribs would have been very painful.

Confronting two armed men in that state was a brave thing to do. Sam had done what was necessary to save the girls. For that Jules would be forever grateful. Sam was a hero, regardless of how many men he had to neutralize to keep this world safe from terrorists.

Wordy had held her a long time until she could recompose herself and return to Sadie's room.

They had brought in Dr. Tansy to help all the girls but especially Sadie and Paisley. Dawn had been a godsend and helped Sadie and Paisley process what they experienced and what they had heard about Sam. She was able to sort out the lies from the truths for the girls.

Jules was glad that the girls still saw Sam as good man. A man who was doing his job to protect innocents and that he was not a monster. That had always been Sam's greatest fear if his kids ever found out how many lives he had taken as a soldier.

In Sadie's eyes her dad was still a hero. Sadie saved all her allowance for using to go to the gun range and the climbing wall at every opportunity. She spent hours looking at maps and perfecting her orienteering skills.

Family and friends told Sadie that she may have the looks and mannerisms of her mom but she was all Sam in how she attacked challenges. Sadie was proud of that. Jules smiled thinking about that, she liked that too.

Sadie had even learned to play chess when she and the boys spent eight weeks here with their grandparents last summer. Yvonne and the General had been so helpful. Jules really didn't know how she would have managed without them last year.

Spike and Winnie had needed so much help with Gilly. She was glad the kids were able to stay here while she dealt with everything. She had been an emotional wreck last year too.

It had not been easy physically or emotionally last summer. Most days for the first six weeks after it happened she was exhausted and totally drained. She got little or no sleep each night. Those nightmares were horrible to deal with; full on night sweats and screaming or vomiting every night for weeks.

Needing happier thoughts her mind meandered to Gilly. What a sweet little boy. Spike had brought tears to her eyes when told her he named his son in her honor.

She had asked why not Lou. His eyes had widened all innocent like as a huge smile split his face as he said Gilly's full name Giuliano Lodovico Samuele Scarlatti. She had laughed then when she recognized he had honored her, Lou and Sam with the Italian versions of their names.

Jules wished she could be at Gilly's first birthday party today but family weddings were important too.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Laura called out for her to come and join all the Braddock women for a quick glass of wine before all the mayhem started. Today was going to be interesting, always was with the Braddock men involve. You never quite knew what to expect from them.

Jules wished Sam was here. But wishing it did not make it so. She rose and headed into the house, a glass of wine sounded good right about now.

* * *

 ** _Semi-Private Chartered Jet Enroute from Vancouver to Toronto_**

Sitting back and relaxing General Braddock was glad they had finally taken off. He would make it to the weddings. Not quite on time but Yvonne had managed to push the start time back enough for him to get there and not miss out.

It had been a frustrating day. First he ran into the delay with the military flight. They could not get the part until tomorrow to fix it so he had contacted the small private airport to find an available flight to Ottawa. A semi-private charter company had a plane scheduled to head that way with three open seats. So he had quickly booked a seat.

Then when he arrived he was told the flight would be delayed for some VIP. That had pissed him off; he didn't want to miss the weddings. He had stormed into the small bathroom in the back of the plane and stayed there brewing and boiling. While there he called Yvonne and she reassured him they would wait for him to arrive. She had a knack for calming him.

The VIP had finally arrived and boarded while he was in the bathroom. The cabin steward had knocked and asked him to take his seat so they could take off. When he sat down and buckled up he noted that the VIP had already fallen asleep. The VIP had thrown a blanket over his head to block the light. He thought perhaps the VIP was hung over.

General Braddock quickly glanced at the VIP again. Didn't look like a VIP. No suit and tie, just faded jeans, scuffed boots and a blue button down shirt with the cuffs rolled and pushed up to the elbows. Nope didn't look like a VIP. The VIP shifted and the blanket slipped off the man's head revealing his face.

He thought looks could be deceiving. Studying the VIP's face he noted he looked totally wiped out; like he hadn't slept in a week. The VIP had to be exhausted since he was sound asleep before the jet even took off. William took one last look at the sleeping VIP and snorted. He wondered if he even knew the steward had referred to him as such.

Conversation would have been nice but maybe he should get a few winks of shut eye too. The weddings were bound to be taxing with all the Braddocks and extended family in attendance. Pushing the chair into a reclining position William settled back and let his mind shift from work related items to focus fully on family.

Family. Family was so important to him. Always had been even though he didn't show it outwardly to many people. He was trying to change that, at least with family over the past year. Family was the source of his greatest joys and his deepest sorrows.

Sorrows. He had an abundance of those. William's breath hitched and became a bit labored as he thought how a man's life and family could be impacted so quickly.

Life was so fragile and it could easily slip away in the space and time of a single bullet being fired. One shot could totally change a man's priorities. Change a man's whole vision of what was important in this world.

Calming his breathing William refocused on positive memories. He had seen so many changes in the Braddock clan since the events of last summer. Most of them were positive and the family had grown closer and kept in touch more frequently with one another. William grinned as he thought of the impending weddings.

One of the most significant changes was with Adam. The entire family was ecstatic that Adam finally found a woman to hold his attention for longer than a month or two. None of them thought he would ever marry and know the joys of having that one special person that lights your world.

But Adam had met Daphne last summer. Daphne was special and perfect for Adam. She was strong, independent and didn't put up with his antics. She also brought the gentler less grouchy side of him more to the forefront. It was good to see Adam smile more often.

William thought about all the Braddock women, married or born into the clan. There wasn't a single Braddock male who would not gladly lay his life on the line for any one of the Braddock women.

They were all so special in their own way. Daphne fit so well into this family just like Yvonne and Jules. Each one of them was a strong, caring, intelligent and resilient woman. Those women always amazed him.

His thoughts of Daphne brought to mind Ben. That boy was a hoot. He was nearing eighteen now if he remembered correctly. William should switch his thinking to young man instead of boy now.

He chuckled recalling how Ben used to call Sam, Uncle Supersam. That had lasted until Ben was nearly eight. That young man looked and acted more and more like his dad Matt every day.

Matt had been so good for Sam and Sam for Matt too. William was sometimes astounded at the small twists of fate that life brought. Never would Sam and Matt have ever conceived they would someday be related in some fashion. In some ways it was fitting that the brotherhood they shared in their lives was going to have a real familial connection now.

Shifting to a more comfortable position the General's thoughts returned to the weddings. Adam and Zachary, Christ what a pair those brothers were; choosing to marry on the same day. They had calmly presented to the family that it was more efficient this way.

Their dad Ryan agreed but their mother Connie just shook her head at them and laughed asking what their brides thought of their plan. Both men's jaws had dropped wide open having never considered that their brides might not want to share their special day. William wondered slightly how they had gotten their brides to agree to this. Although knowing Daphne and Valerie it probably wasn't too difficult.

Valerie Haney was another strong, no-nonsense and kind woman. Zachary and her personalities meshed so well. They were interested in all of the same things.

They had dated on and off for nearly seven years. Neither quite ready to commit. Zachary always worried that his choice of Special Forces would be an issue since he was often gone at a moment's notice and couldn't say where he was going or when he would be back. What woman would willingly sign up for having a husband like that?

But after the events last summer Zachary realized there was so much he could lose by not seizing the moment and making a commitment to the woman he loved. First he talked to Yvonne to get a woman's perspective and see if she would willingly do it over again if she had a chance.

Yvonne had reassured him she would. That love would always find a way. Then Zachary had sought out Scott's advice in how to handle Valerie's father. Seeing that Scott had experience in dealing with a high ranking father-in-law.

The General chuckled as he recalled the lunch he and Lieutenant General Bill Haney had several months ago. Bill's humorous description of how Zachary had asked him for his permission to ask for Valerie's hand in marriage had them laughing through most of the lunch.

Bill had appreciated the honor. But succinctly informed Warrant Officer Braddock that Warrant Officer Haney was quite capable of deciding for herself. That Zachary did not require permission from him to ask Val. That he had raised an intelligent, confident, loving daughter who would decide if she wanted to marry his sorry ass.

Then Bill had pulled out two beers and sat down to give Zachary tips on how to ask her because she could be stubborn and mule headed at times.

His mind seized on the word stubborn and that brought and image of his sweet granddaughter Sadie to mind. Sweet Sadie was surely developing a stubborn streak as wide and deep as her dad's ever was. The way she went after things she wanted was absolutely amazing.

William loved playing chess with her. He had fun teaching her and she had picked it up fast just like her dad had. It made him happy to see those qualities of his son passed on and living in his daughter.

He had developed a very strong bond with Samuel's kids last summer. Having them for eight weeks straight had been an opportunity to really get to know the personalities of each one of them. He saw a wonderful mix of both Samuel and Jules in those kids.

The General was now looking forward to retiring one day. Not soon but one day. Spending more time with those three kids would be fantastic.

Fantastic made the General think Samtastic. He still loved Spike's nickname for Samuel. Samtastic and Jules had produced some Jamtastic kids. William chuckled at his own play on the words.

He glanced across the aisle once more at the so called VIP. Hmph, VIP? He nodded his head and chuckled at that too.

William finally closed his eyes to grab a quick nap. Images of his family flitted through his mind as he slipped off to sleep. The last one he recalled was a photo Yvonne had taken of him and Samuel having coffee together several years ago.

Samuel and he had their arms around each other holding their Dad and Son alien mugs and smiling.

William would rest well this time because he was focused on the good memories instead of the bad. He was thinking of things Samuel always said were the beauty of life.


	9. He Was and Would Always Be Her Hero

**He Was and Would Always Be Her Hero**

* * *

 ** _General Braddock's Backyard_**

The weddings were set to begin in fifteen minutes now that the General had finally arrived.

Jules was standing with the kids ready to find their seats when a high pitched scream loud enough to burst the eardrums of all those within fifty feet was emitted by her normally composed daughter.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad. Daddy. Daddy" screamed Sadie jubilantly as she ran full tilt knocking over folding chairs to launch herself into her father's waiting open arms.

Sadie started talking a mile a minute "Dad you're back. You're back. You're back. Dad you said you were gonna be gone for a month. I'm glad you made it in time for the wedding. I win the bet with Donny and Jimmy. They said you would be later and wouldn't be back for another three weeks. Can we go camping with the IMPS? I didn't want to go without you Dad. It wouldn't have been as fun. I've been practicing my map reading skills. Grandpa got me a travel chess set too. I hope it rains again so we can spend the day playing chess and all of Uncle Spike's fun games. I want to try carving more with Uncle Ed and Uncle Wordy was gonna take us fishing. And this time can we set snares out on the first day I really wanna try Uncle Ed's rabbit stew. Can we go, please? Please. Please. Please. Please."

All Sam could do was laugh trying to keep up with his beautiful daughter's rapid fire one-sided conversation. When she finally took a breath and before she could launch into another monologue he said "Yes Sadie we can go. I've been looking forward to our father daughter camping trip." Then he kissed her forehead.

Jules and the boys made their way to him. God Jules was beautiful in that slinky blue dress. Hell she was beautiful in anything and nothing too. He had missed her sooo bad. He gave her one of his WOW smiles and got a huge smile with fire in her eyes in return.

As the boys reached him he put Sadie down and crouched down. He hugged each boy tightly then he listened as they told him of how they had missed him. How they had found shapes in the clouds today. How they were looking forward to spending time with Uncle Blaze again and this time he was really gonna be Uncle Blaze cause Adam was marrying Daphy. On and on the boys went bouncing from one to the other with no stopping. He could not get a word in edgewise.

Sam glanced up at Jules with a help me look.

Jules cleared her throat which had the effect of stopping the boys instantly "Why don't you boys go with Sadie and find your seats. I have to say hi to your dad now."

Sam stood and tousled the boys' blonde hair before they scampered off with Sadie to find seats.

"Hello soldier, you've been gone a while" Jules said then reached up and pulled Sam into a passionate kiss.

He reacted as he always did to her kisses. He pulled her tight and close and got lost, so lost in them. A single gravelly, husky "Jules" escaped his throat.

Then the world faded away and it was just the two of them. Sam was so lost in their kisses he did not register the catcalls from his cousins and JTF2 buddies telling them to get a room.

William watched them and smiled and got lost in his own thoughts. Yes Sam was definitely a VIP. Once Sam had woken up just before landing Sam had been shocked to find him on the plane. They both had a good laugh at him being called a VIP by the cabin steward.

Wanting badly to make it back for the weddings and the camping trip Sam had contacted the small private airport to find a plane any plane going his direction. He had lucked out and offered to pay a high premium if they held the plane for him. Hence the charter company's assumption he was some bigwig, VIP.

To this family Sam was definitely a VIP. After several moments General Braddock returned to the here and now and registered the catcalls. He cleared his throat loudly close to Sam and Jules to announce his presence. He chuckled as they paid him no attention.

Part of him hated to break them up it was touching to watch but there were weddings about to start. So he placed a hand on Sam's arm. He shook Sam gently finally getting a small reaction. Sam pulled away from Jules lips slightly and glanced at him.

William said with humor "The VIP lounge is inside son."

Sam blushed at being caught in such a public display of affection even if it was just in front of family and friends. He had missed Jules so much the last three weeks. It was interminably long time to be away from her. And her kisses, her kisses, well they always undid him completely.

He grabbed Jules hand, headed toward the house and called over his shoulder "Just gonna change in to my suit really quick. Don't hold things up for me though."

Another round of catcalls sounded off from the cousins and buddies. Jules and Sam smiled at each other and completely ignored them.

Sam's really quick ended up with Sam and Jules missing both weddings and nearly all the reception. There wasn't a single person in attendance that begrudged them their choice. Life was too short to worry about such things.

They all knew how close they had come to losing Sam last summer. What he had endured and was willing to sacrifice to save his daughter and Paisley. They all firmly believed that Sam deserved all the happiness he could find and Jules definitely made him happy.

As all could attest to seeing the bright light shining from his blue eyes as he held her close on the dance floor and swayed slowly to the soft music.

* * *

 ** _Campsite 1_**

Spike, Ed, Wordy and their girls were sitting around the campfire pit in the pre-dusk of evening. Paisley got up from her spot and crawled into her dad's lap "Dad, I really wish Sadie and Uncle Sam could have made it this year."

Wordy kissed the top of Paisley head and hugged her "Me too baby girl. Me too. Just isn't the same without them here. But Uncle Sam had work."

Izzy pouted "But it's not like he has a boss. He is the boss. He should be able to go when he wants."

Ed chuckled, she had a point but this was the real world and bills had to be paid so he said "It doesn't quite work that way honey. He had an important client to meet with."

He reached forward and stirred the pot over the fire containing rabbit stew. It was nearly done maybe another half hour. He sat back. Ed wished they were here too but he kept that to himself.

"But I was really hoping at least Sadie would come" Mona added dejectedly.

Spike seeing the downcast mopey feeling of the girls he said "How about we have s'mores before the rabbit stew is ready?"

The girl's brighten up a bit and scrambled to get the items.

Ed laid back and looked up at the sky. The clouds and time of day evoked a disturbing memory. He tried to shove it away but it wouldn't go. He closed his eyes and the images assaulted him.

So many bloody hand prints. One every twenty yards at first then nearly every few feet. Ed blinked open is eyes trying to dislodge the images and the feelings.

It was the same feeling every single one of them tracking Sam that day had. They all feared they were too late. There was so much blood along the trail they feared they would find his body bled dry. Hell it almost was.

The god damned image of the clearing popped into his head. This was the worst image by far of all of them for him. He had been the first to the small clearing and seen Sam fall to his knees after trying to rise.

He had heard Merrill's words and Sam's response. Those three little words 'so be it' still chilled him to the bone today. They were hauntingly simple and accepting of his fate.

Ed had called out nothing, did not try to get Merrill to freeze or even try to negotiate. Ed knew without a doubt if he made any noise at all Sam would be dead. Merrill would have dropped Sam without a single thought.

He only had a split second to react so he had simply aimed, fired and hit perfectly in the brain box. Any other shot would have allowed the potential for Merrill to twitch and possibly shoot Sam and he could not let that happen. Ed could not lose Sam when he was so close to saving him.

Although for a split second after firing he was worried he had hit Sam because Sam fell at the same time as Merrill. He had raced to Sam and gently rolled him over. His eyes were only open for a moment. They were so full of pain and sadness before they closed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Thank god Pawn had a fully equipped medic bag with him. That had saved Sam's life. He had lost so much blood Pawn started two IV lines going at full speed to get fluids in him.

Zach was also instrumental in saving Sam's life. His bird hovered overhead only two minutes later. Never had he seen men work so fast to secure Sam in the helicopter.

It was faster than the time they air-evac Sam from the ravine after the gang war. Their speed was facilitated by Zach's exceptional pilot skills. He got the bird so low to the ground in such a dense area he thought the blades would chop off the tops of the trees.

Then Zach pushed the bird to its limits to get Sam to the hospital. Even with the time tracking Sam and loading him they arrived at the hospital only ten minutes after the others. They had rushed Sam to surgery. Luckily the bullet did minimal damage internally and the broken ribs did not puncture his lungs.

Ed blew out a breath and sat up.

Wordy looked at him with concern hearing the loud exhale "You okay Eddie?"

Ed looked at him "Yeah. I'm fine."

Spike looked at him and said "Ya wanna rethink that response? Or do I have to go all mother hen on you? Just sayin."

Ed shook his head with a small chuckle "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm better than okay." He looked at the happy girls loading marshmallows on their sticks getting ready to roast them "I'm good. This is good."

They heard a sound. The men froze for a second. Each slowly unsnapped their holsters and placed their hands on their weapons and stood. Trying not to alert the girls to potential danger.

Then they heard a familiar sweet voice "Hey dad I found them" as Sadie sauntered into camp.

"Good job sweetie but next time, announce yourself a little further away. You gave your uncles a fright just now" Sam instructed as he followed her into camp and seeing their hands on their weapons. Sam grinned and said "Made it. Took a little longer with letting Sadie navigate but she's good, only one wrong turn."

There were rounds of welcomes and girls squealing in delight, giggling and getting silly. Sam and Sadie quickly set up their tents and joined the others at the fire. Sadie started in telling her friends all about her time at her Grandpa's house for the last week. Ed served up the rabbit stew.

As they were all eating the stew which the girls declared _AWESOME_ , Sadie bounded up and grabbed her backpack from her tent. "Oh dad I almost forgot." She dug in her pack and pulled out four GPS enabled satellite phones.

"Izzy, Mona, and Paisley these are for us. Our moms want us all to have a phone. I have a bunch of extra batteries and a solar charger too from Uncle Greg. And these are for you" Sadie said handing her dad and uncles half-sheets of paper.

Camping Rules for the Fathers

1\. Immediately call the wives if you deviate from planned locations.

2\. Daily check in calls no later than nine pm or Jules calls the General.

3\. Check Sam out thoroughly after any fall, trip, etc. Don't believe him if he says he's okay without checking him. Don't believe him if he asks you a distracting question either. Drag his ass back home if it is moderately serious or anything is cracked, fractured, concussed or requires stitches. Call Jules if he doesn't comply.

4\. Buddy system required for Dads. No Dad goes off by himself. EVER.

5\. No seeking out wolves. Don't care if IMPS think it would be cool. It's not.

6\. Everyone uses a safety line when rappelling. No aerial acrobatics competitions allowed.

7\. Watch for slippery rocks. Dry clothes immediately if dunked in the stream or lake.

8\. Have fun and enjoy your time with the IMPS before they grow up.

Wordy, Ed, Spike and Sam all broke out in deep uncontrolled laughter. Sam checked his watch still several hours before nine pm. He would abide that rule. He never wanted to frighten Jules like that again. The terror and pain in her eyes was tough to take when he awoke and saw her sitting next to his bed.

Spike kicked back after finishing off his stew "So Samtastic how did your meeting go with the RCMP?"

"Good real good. I was so glad to finish early. Although I was surprised to find that Superintendent Plouffe had retired. I met with his replacement Superintendent Davidson instead" Sam said smiling broadly.

"You don't mean Paul Davidson" Wordy said surprised.

Sam nodded "Yep. The one and same. He told me to tell you all hi and that he has never since had such an entertaining and educational retreat as the one at Wanderlust Lodge. He said he has a few officers that still talk about Wordy's close quarter combat training. Can you believe he still had the video footage of that first scenario call? We watched a bit of it. Hilarious. Plouffe sure out did himself on that dialog for the actors."

Spike laughed "Pitching woo, making tracks, soda fountain, Jezebel, stool pigeon and packing heat."

Ed added chuckling "Remember Clark as a Casanova. I'm gonna have to tell his fiancée about that one. So did you get the contract you were going for?"

A huge grin crossed Sam's face "Yeah, surprised me they wanted a three year commitment instead of the one I was seeking. The negotiations went quickly and I got the one to teach marksmanship and tactics. Also finagled one for close quarter combat training on the condition I have Wordy as a guest presenter at least once every quarter. You up for that Wordy?"

"Told you I was. Should be fun. Nice extra income with Lilly and Hollie in college" Wordy answered.

The guys talked more about his contracts and the training he would provide the RCMP while the girls had their own conversations. Then each of the men called his wife to check in. The girls headed off to bed shortly after. The conversation turned to sports and plans for the next six days.

Then it died down as each got lost in their own quiet thoughts for a bit staring at the mesmerizing fire. Finally one by one Wordy, Ed and Spike headed to their tents.

Sam decided to lie near the soft orange embers of the fire pit watching the stars. He was tired but not ready to attempt sleep. This last week the nightmares had returned like Dawn had said they would.

It was one of the reasons he had planned his trip for the contracts at this time. If he was away in a hotel room he could experience them without worrying Jules or the kids.

Jules understood and supported his decision. Luckily last night at his parent's home he had slept uninterrupted by nightmares curled next to Jules. So he hoped tonight they would stay away too.

Sam's mind wandered to last year. His recovery had been difficult. Not so much physically but mentally. Jules had gently nursed him back to health. She took an extended two month leave to be with him.

He had been a complete and utter mess mentally. Jules took care of absolutely everything he and the kids needed. She even sent the kids to stay with his parents to protect them from witnessing his nightmares.

His nightmares were constant and extremely brutal. Every variation of what could have happened if he had failed and Orson had gotten his hands on the girls played out in his nightmares.

He woke soaked in sweat, screaming and often vomiting multiple times every night for almost five weeks. Jules was always there. She always held him until he calmed. She was his rock. Without her Sam didn't know if he would have recovered. Neither of them slept much those five weeks.

Eventually with his daily afternoon sessions with Dawn he had been able to stop them but it took a lot of effort. He was drained most days more by the emotional turmoil than the physical injuries.

The only good part about needing those daily sessions with Dawn was that it gave Jules time to help out with Gilly. Sometimes he thought that Gilly was her rock then and without that little boy Jules might not have had the strength to help him through it all.

In addition to the Orson nightmares, Sam had a hard time reconciling all his feelings. He was so very conflicted. The core of who he is, a protector, was at complete odds of his need to protect his family from pain.

Knowing the pain his death would have caused his family cut so deeply into his soul. Doing his job risked that on a daily basis. But the job had meant everything to him for so many years. It was what gave him purpose again after Matt's death.

After three months off work to heal physically he returned to SRU. But it just wasn't the same. Sam found himself hesitating when he should not. He leaned more and more towards pushing for negotiating even when the situation called for a more tactical solution. Sam realized he was putting his team and hostages at risk with his actions. This only added to his conflicted state.

In one of his continued weekly sessions with Dawn he had shared his deepest fear that his daughter, sons and Paisley would think him a monster and a murderer for the number of lives he had to take doing his job. Sadie knew he had killed at least 184 men.

He couldn't lie to her when she asked him if that was true in one of her sessions with Dawn. The split second look in Sadie's eyes when he confirmed it haunted him even now. If she ever knew the full count she might just change her mind and think him a monster.

Working with Dawn he had just started to realize he had had enough of killing when two months after returning to work a call came in that changed everything.

He froze. He had the solution. It was a legal and necessary use of lethal force. But he could no longer take a Scorpio shot. Thank god Mike had been Sierra two and taken the shot that saved the hostage.

His finger would not squeeze the trigger. He just couldn't do it. His soul had reached its limit of rips and scars.

Jules had been extremely supportive of his decision to leave SRU. All the guys were supportive too. His greatest fear in leaving was losing his connection to his SRU family. Wordy had talked to him and helped him realize that just wouldn't happen.

Wordy had pointed to himself as the prime example. He hadn't been with SRU for over a decade but he was still family. Then he pointed out the Boss as another example.

Sam finally realized no one was going anywhere. They were still all there for him. They still would not let him fall and they had his back even if he left SRU. They were truly and would always be his family.

But the decision to leave SRU left him lost and floundering with how to support his family. After leaving SRU and the police force completely he had become very depressed. Greg had been the one to pull him most of the way out of his depression.

Greg was the one that suggested a new line of work for him. The Boss reminded him how well he had mentored the rookies. It was something he was good at.

The Boss half joking and half serious told him he connected easily with young cocky officers who thought they were invincible. That he had an innate instinct on how to help them refine and hone their skills and smooth the rough edges.

Sam liked what he did now. He was his own boss and contracted with police departments around the country to train officers in specialized areas. It gave him renewed sense of purpose. If he himself could no longer be out there protecting those that needed it. He could at least train the next generation of protectors.

He could give them the skills they needed to do their jobs well. And also understand the importance of protecting themselves too. Ed laughed so hard and so long when he told him he had a whole section on what was considered unacceptable risk gleaned from years of ass chewings he had received from Ed.

The other part that had pulled him from the depression was that his new work gave him a lot more time to spend with his family. He was home most nights and he enjoyed helping the kids with homework and putting them to bed. He had more time to pamper Jules too. He loved to pamper her.

She still worked the long SRU hours with Ed. Team One was at the top of the food chain again. None of the other teams could quite match their performance records. But he had hopes for Team Two under Dale and Mike's leadership. A little competition is a good thing to keep Team One on their toes.

Sam took a deep cleansing breath in and out and released the past turmoil.

His mind cleared now, Sam enjoyed just gazing at the stars. He found Jules' star and stared at it as he relaxed almost completely. He was nearly asleep when Sadie crawled out of her tent and came and lay next to him.

In a sleepy voice Sadie asked "Dad when are we going to prank Uncle Ed?"

He laughed lightly and quietly "Let's wait til the last day sweetie. It'll be fun watching him wonder when it will happen. Hope you IMPS have something good planned for him." He turned his head and kissed the top of her head "I love you Sadie."

Sadie snuggled closer and said "I love you too Dad."

She scanned the sky and located her favorite star in the night sky. The big and bright one with a slight bluish color like her dad's eyes. Sadie smiled.

Her dad was the absolute best. She always felt so loved, cared for and safe with him. He was her hero. She bet he even hung the moon and stars especially for her.

Sam sighed deeply. Life could not get better than this. Ah the beauty of life he thought as Sadie snuggled closer and he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

 ** _Ten Years Later – University of Toronto – Outside the Student Union_**

A group of eight friends sat around Sadie on the grassy area outside the Student Union on the last day of classes before summer break. She had finished her last class and come to say a quick bye to a few friends for the summer. But she ended up holding their rapt attention for the last hour when they had asked her what her plans were during the summer break.

Smiling with a twinkle in her sable brown eyes she tilted her head to the side slightly and concluded "... and that is how the annual 'no teacups or tiaras' camping trip became the annual father daughter camping trip. We still do it every year even though we are all grown up now."

Her new friend Julie said "Wow that story was awesome. But you would still rather spend time with your old man then go with us to Mexico? Geez. I don't get it."

Sadie looked up and grinned watching her dad walk towards her. She waved to him and stood up.

Julie looked to who Sadie waved at and said "Who is that man Sadie? WOW he's hot! I'd love to meet him. Wouldn't care if he was married I'd go out with him in a heartbeat."

Sadie laughed "Careful Julie, that's my Dad. Don't let my mom ever hear you say that. Remember she was an SRU sniper." Sadie ran over to him.

Sam gave her a huge smile and said "Sorry I'm late sweetie. The training session went overtime with so many questions."

"No problem Dad. I was just chatting with some friends" Sadie replied waving nonchalantly behind her toward the group on the grass.

Sam looked to the group of eight young ladies staring at him with varying degrees of awe and interest. He gave them a quick smile. As he turned his gaze back to Sadie he thought he heard several 'ahhs and sighs'. He almost chuckled but bit the inside of his cheeks to stifle it.

He cleared his throat and said "On my way here Mom called and told me some of your friends invited you to Mexico. Are you sure you still want to do our annual camping trip sweetie?"

Sadie smiled broadly and answered "There's no place I rather be Dad."

She gave him a huge hug and thought her dad was and would always be her hero.

.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hope you enjoyed the journey and spending time in my version FP world. If this is the first story of mine you have read and liked my style, check out my profile page for details on my other FP stories if interested._

 _As always comments or reviews are appreciated, it's nice to know if you enjoyed the story. Would love to hear what you liked or didn't like in this story to help guide me in future ones._


End file.
